Too Long
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: A WCNG story...After a horrible plane crash, the Winx and Riven are left stranded on an island. Years later, they return, wanting a normal life, with no evil and crime fighting. But wishes don't always come true, and evil is after them. One thing is certain, they have been on that island for way too long.
1. What Goes Up Must Come Down

_A Winx Club Next Generation Story,_

_Too Long_

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey everyone! You voted for me to post a new story, so here it is! Please review and tell me what you think after you read. If you didn't know what WCNG means, it's said above, Winx Club Next Generation._

_**Summary:**_

_After a plane crash, the winx girls and Riven are left stranded on an island, for eight years. When they finally get off the island, they met the other boys for the first time. What will happen?_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I don't own Winx Club, or any other TV show on here._

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter One:**

**_What Goes Up Must Come Down_**

**_-Isaac Newton_  
**

Once upon a time, in the magical realm, called Magix, lived six, beautiful, brave, and powerful good fairies, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. These six fairies, called themselves, the Winx Club, they were the most powerful fairies ever known. They have defeated several different evil people in the universe.

One group, called the Trix, were known as the their greatest enemy. These three withes, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, would never stop to seek their revenge on the winx, but they finally have been defeated, and so the trix are no more alive.

After the death of the Trix, evil hasn't been seen, and the Winx, have finally gotten the chance to hang out. They were leaving to go to Hawaii, a tropical island on planet Earth. It was their first vacation together, not counting missions.

Bloom stood in the bathroom, of her apartment she had shared with her friends, the other Winx members. She's been in there for a while. Stella was the only one home at the time with Bloom, the other four were out getting groceries, the only type of shopping Stella did not like.

Stella put down her phone, and walked to the locked bathroom door, and was about to knock on it, when she heard her best friend crying. Stella then knocked on the door.

"Bloom, are you alright? You've been in there for a long time!" Suddenly, the crying stopped, and the door, opened. Bloom's faces was all red, as red as a tomato.

"Stella, you're my best friend, and I can trust you with anything I tell you," Bloom started. " I've should've told you this earlier, but I didn't. Stella, I made a huge mistake."

More tears came out of Bloom's blue eyes.

"Bloom, what's wrong?"

"Right after we defeated the Trix last month, and when we had that big party, Sky, and I... well, you know... and now I...I...I... I think I'm pregnant."

Stella stood there, and listen to Bloom's words. She was shocked. She didn't think Bloom would have done this, it was surprising to the blonde, she never saw that coming.

"Does Sky know?"

"No, I'm not really sure if I really am... I'm to scared to even look at the results. I don't know what to do!" Stella wiped away her friends tears off of her red cheeks.

"It's alright Bloom, everything will be alright. We've been through thousands of things, we have always gotten through them, and we are going to get through this one, I promise you!"

"You're right. Your a good friend Stella. Do you mind, looking at it for me?" Stella walked into the bathroom. She picked up a white stick and glanced at it. "Well?"

"Hey, we're back! And we can really use some help carrying stuff in." Tecna said as she walked into the apartment, with the others behind her carrying bags of groceries. Stella threw all the stuff Bloom had out away as her purpled hair friend busted through the door, and washed her hands. And the two headed outside to the car.

"Well?" Bloom asked her friend as she grabbed some bags out of the car. The others were inside unloading.

Stella bit her lip. "Bloom... the test is positive."

"Oh Stella, how am I going to tell him?" Bloom sobbed.

"Bloom, calm down, just relax, I told you, everything will be alright, and we will get through this!"

"Oh, how are we going to tell the girls?"

"Bloom, just don't worry about it now, alright? We are going on vacation tomorrow, we'll deal with it after we get back, alright?" Bloom nodded her head as Stella opened the door.

"So what are are you two talking about?" Flora asked, throwing away one of the plastic bags, that she had emptied.

"Oh, nothing really, just how excited we were for this vacation!" Stella lied.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were running all over the place, packing last minute things, it was complete chaos! Before they all knew it, it was time to leave. They all boarded the ship with the boys, all twelve of them. And took off.

The weather that day, was suppose to be beautiful, but the meteorologist, was wrong. About an hour after lift off, they had flew into a terrible storm. It was raining very hard, so hard you couldn't see anything but the color white. The only thing they could see was lighting bolts when it light up the sky, for only a moment.

"Tecna, you said there was no sign of rain in the path we were taking!" Riven complained, trying to drive the ship, but couldn't see anything.

"Well, that's what I was told this morning on my computer. It isn't suppose to be raining."

"Well, I wish it would stop soon, we can't see anything in front of us," Timmy long after Timmy said that, they all heard a loud sound, everyone looked at each other, confused, and a little scared, with no knowledge of what had happen.

"Um... Timmy, please tell me that sound wasn't anything bad." Stella said.

"Sorry, Stella, I don't know what that was, but I can tell you it was something bad, but I don't know what." Timmy replied to the blonde, and everyone else, who had wondered the exact same thing. Lights went out, and so did all the controls. It was pitch black, and the ship was falling to the ground, into the ocean, fastly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon, please review and let me know what you think!_

_-Natty.B_


	2. Surviving Is The Only Glory In War

_Fast update... speaking that I just posted the first chapter an hour or two ago... please review. I updated so fast because I got bored and I already had it written. So don't really expect the next update to be this fast. Please review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Two:**

**_Surviving is the only glory in war_**

**_-Samuel Fuller_**

Flora had woken up to an unfamiliar surroundings . She didn't recongize anything. She was lying on moist sand, by an ocean shore, she was on a beach, but what beach? She remembered the ship falling, and the power going out, but everything else is a total blank.

She stood up, and she was all sore. Her whole body hurt, but she just ignored it. She started to walk, more like a limp,across the shore. She saw luggage, and ship parts that had been washed up to shore, or that had landed there when they crashed, but that wasn't what she was looking for. She was searching for her friends, more importantly, Helia.

She kept limping, and she came across a ship part, and a pale colored wrist poking out. She grabbed a pieces off quickly, and uncovered a body. It was Tecna. She lied there, with blood and bruises on her. Flora got down on her knees and hugged the body, and she could feel a pulse, a very, very faint pulse, but that didn't matter to the brunette, all that mattered, was that she was alive, and still breathing, she wasn't the only one stranded on the beach.

"Flora, Tecna?" A voice said, Flora turned her head around, and saw Bloom standing there, she had bruises, and dark red, dried up blood on her body. Flora put down the body which she cradled, and had gotten up to hug her friend Bloom.

"Bloom, you're alright!"

"Yeah, I guess I am, how's Tecna?" The red head asked the brunette.

"She's alright, I think, she has a very soft pulse."

"Alright, have you seen the others?"

"No, I haven't, I just woke up to find myself on this beach not long ago, and started to search for you all."

"Same here. What should we do, stay here, or leave Tecna and go find the others?"

"I don't think we should leave her, but the others might need our help as well, and I don't think the two of us should split. We should try to find shelter first, then go find the others," She said. And Bloom agreed. Flora picked the purple headed girl up, and put her on her back, as the two headed into a jungle, that was placed on the beach.

The two girls walked into the jungle, with in a little bit less than half a mile, had found a tree house, that wasn't that high off of the ground. It was covered with vines, and had a set of stairs going up it, unlike tree houses you usually find, that has a ladder going up it.

"Well, maybe someone is in there?" Bloom said.

"I don't know, you stay here with Tecna," Flora said placing her down on the dirt. "I'll go check it out."

Flora, walked up the stair steps up the tree, an opened a door. Inside, was revealed a tree house you had never seen before, it was more of a actual house, with three bedrooms, a living room, and bathroom. To what Flora had saw, it seemed that this place had been abandon for a long time.

The brunette walked down the stairs, to see Tecna, lying awake.

"Tecna, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little head ache, that's all."

"How's the tree house?"

"It seems to be abandon, and suitable for us to stay in."

"Alright, well now that Tecna's awake, let's go find the others, and while we're at it, let's try to find some food," Bloom said, and they all started to walk out of the jungle, and head to the beach.

* * *

Stella coughed, as she choked on water the went into her mouth, causing her to wake up. She was lying on a beach, right on the shore, were the waves hit, as if she had been washed up. Her hair and body were soaking wet. When she stood up, and started to walk, you could her slushing sounds that were made by her wet sandals.

The blonde ringed some of the water out of her cloths,but it was still soaking with water. She looked around, and she noticed, cloths and ship parts, all around her, but none of her friends, where could they be?

Stella kept walking, and her feet kept slushing, but she just ignored it. She had no idea where she was, she was cold, and wet, and she can't find any of her friends, she was lost.

"Hello!" Stella said. " WINX, BRANDON! SKY, HELIA, RIVEN, NABU, TIMMY, SOMEBODY!" Stella yelled. There was no answer, but than a voice whispered softly.

"Help!" Stella looked everywhere around her, and noticed someone trapped under ship parts, she ran to it, and she shoes slushed louder, and then removed the peices off of it. It was Riven.

"Thanks." He said to Stella.

"Did I just hear a thank you from Riven?"

"Yeah, yeah, why are you all wet?"

"I don't know, I think I was washed up onto the land, I don't know, I just know, that we've crashed on this, this, island."

"Have you seen the others?"

"No, just you, I just woke up."

"Come on, we need to find them." Riven told Stella, and grabbed her by the hand and walked around the island, shouting, and calling names, of everyone who was on the ship, besides those two. About an hour later, the two ran into Bloom, Flora, and Tecna.

"Stella! Riven! You're alive!" Bloom yelled, running to the two friends.

"Yeah, have you seen the others?" Riven asked.

"No, we've been looking for them, all day, and we haven't seen them." Tecna said. " and if my watch is working right, and we are in the same time zone, it's getting late."

"Well, I thank it its, because, I don't know about you, the sun is setting." Riven said, pointing at the sun setting, colors of orange and purple.

" Alright, let's look for a tiny bit longer, than head back." Bloom said.

"Head back to where?" Stella asked.

"We've found shelter on this island." Flora said. " It a descent place to stay, until we can find help off of this island, the others are just going to have to wait for tomorrow, we can't see in the dark, come on follow us."

When Flora said that, Stella and Riven did what they were told, and headed back to the tree house.


	3. Just Trying To Survive

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you like! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks every one who had reviewed! If you haven't reviewed this story, please do so and tell me how you like! Sorry for spelling errors no time to prof read._

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Three:**

**_We're just kinda surviving at a very comfortable level._**  
**_-Bruce Johnston_**

The five slept in the tree house. And the sun was starting to rise, and had woken up Stella. She leaned up off of the floor she was sitting on, and found Bloom awake as well.

"Bloom, are you all right?" The blonde asked her friend, she just nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just haven't figured out, how an earth am I going to tell Sky? Or if, what am I going to do, if we don't find him and never get off of this place."

"Bloom, everything is going to be alright, I promised you this. We will get through this, together, right now, let's focus on finding the others, and then maybe we can figure this out, I don't know, I just know this is not the time to talk about this. Come, let's get a start on looking for them, and food as well."

So the two took off, wandering around, gathering food, and looking for the others. As the two picked fruits off of trees, the used the shirts they were wearing to hold it, once they were full, they headed back, and everyone else was awake.

"Hey, where were you two?" Tecna asked.

"We went out to look for the others, while we were at it, we got us some food."

"Well, by the looks of it you didn't have any luck on finding the others."

"Yep, here, dig in, it's not much, but share, and don't eat all of it. Bloom and I were talking while we were getting the food, since we didn't find any one, we are going to split up, Bloom is going to stay here, Tecna and I will search the east, and Flora and Riven will search the west side." Stella said.

"Wait, why does Bloom get to stay here?" Riven asked.

"Just in case anyone finds the tree house," Bloom said. " And we couldn't divied evenly."

They all finished eating a couple berries and bananas that Stella and Bloom pick in spread out into their groups to find their friends.

* * *

Musa pushed off the plane part that lied on top of her, as soon as her eyes opened. Where was she? She had no clue, she remembered being on the air craft, and now, here. What happened? The navy blue headed girl got up, and started to walk around the place she was. Did the plane crash? It seemed like it to her, she couldn't exactly remember what had happened.

Musa had wandered into a jungle on the place she was at. She climbed over vines, and dunked under sticks the stuck out, to where she had found a tree house. She walked to it, and knocked on the door, and then opened it. When Musa had done that, she'd found Bloom sitting on a chair, doing something with bamboo sticks.

"Bloom, where, where are we?" The red head looked up, to see Musa standing there, she got up out of here chair and hugged her friend.

"Musa, we've been so worried." Bloom said.

"Yeah, well what happened? I remember being on the ship, but then everything else is black. And where are we?"

"We were on the ship, and the power went out all of the sudden, and crashed, and now we are stranded on this island. Layla, Timmy, Nabu, Brandon, Helia, and Sky, haven't been found, they're still missing, but now that you're here, you've been crossed out the list. Do you want anything to eat? You must be hungry, you've been out for what we all know for a little over twenty-four hours."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, there's some food on the table in that room, don't eat all of it, once your done, you can come and join me, I'm making baskets, for once Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Riven return, we can get more food."

* * *

Stella and Tecna kept walking, before they knew it they ran into Riven and Flora, with Layla.

"Layla!" The two said as the noticed the girl with their other friends, and they ran and gave her a hug.

"No luck finding the others?" Riven asked. The two shock their heads.

"No we didn't find anyone else, but we should head back to the tree house to Bloom, and get Layla there." Tecna said and they all agreed.

* * *

"Come on guys, paddle harder and faster! I know your tired and that you've been at this for a long time, but we need to get to land." Timmy said, he, Brandon, Sky, Nabu, and Helia, were all on a boat, in the water, they weren't on the island like everyone else was. " The more you paddle, the faster you paddle, means the faster we get to land, the faster we get some help, and the faster we get to see the girls and Riven, if there still alive."

"They probably never surived the crash Timmy!" Brandon said, " Their probably all dead, unless they're swimming in the middle of the ocean we're in, their probably all dead!"

"Well than, the faster you paddle, the faster we get to land, where theres food, and unsalted water!"


	4. Greatest Pain

_Hello world! Here is the next chapter of Too Long. Hope you like! It's a bit short, but all well. Thank you for the reviews and all the alerts! Oh and I used to be Natty.B, but I changed it... Enjoy and tell me what you think! Sorry for spelling errors, I didn't have time to prof read, like always. I'm looking for a beta right now for my stories, anyone interested? If you are please PM me, thanks!_

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Four:**

_**Losing someone when you're young is the greatest pain anyone can face**_

_**-Amory Blaine**_

It had been a week since the crash. And the boys had arrived on land two days ago, and had flown back to Magix.

"Boys, I'm so sorry what had happened." Miss Faragonda said, after the boys telling her what had happened. They came to her, hoping she could help. " But I can't help you."

"Why not!" Brandon yelled. " Can't you just sense their magic or something?"

"The winx's magic is very strong. I can always feel it, since they were my students, but it went away about a week ago, the day you described when this happened. The girls, are either in a non-magical place where magic is forbidden, or," She said, she didn't even finish her sentince.

"Or what?" Sky asked.

"I'm sorry, but then either the winx, are died."

"That's not possible!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, you're the smartest one here, you and I both know it's a fifty fiftey chance, that they are gone. Soon people are going to ask where they are, and their are going to be concerned families. Right now, I need you boys to remain calm. If they are alive, their probably struggling for surrival, without their powers. Don't tell anyone about this. We don't want this to get known. We'll look for them, but if we don't find them within a month, I have no choice but to declaire the winx, and Riven dead."

A month had flown by fast, and there was no trace of the winx. Search teams searched the whole site of the accident, but nothing was found, besides a few parts of the crash, and some of the lugage. But no bodies have been found in the ocean.

Phone calls were made to the parents, of the winx and Riven. And the funral was arranged to be place in a week, Saturday May 9th, at Alfea. Once this was annouced, the next day, it was all over the newspapers and magazines, in Magix, Sparks, Solaria, Melody, Eracklyon, and more. Everyone had heard about the terrible news, and just looking at the news reporter on TV, just made the boys more upset, and angery with this situation.

" Why did Miss Faragonda have to be so mean about this? She should have given us a bigger deadline." Helia said, turning the TV off, in disgust, and annoyed with the news.

"I know, it's like she wants them to be dead! The girls, and Riven, aren't even found, and she admitts that they are dead! There isn't even any signs that they are not alive." Brandon added.

" But where could they be?" Nabu asked. " Like what do you think, five miles away from where we crashed? We searched everywhere in th scene, and nothing."

"We didn't even find all the parts to the ship, wouldn't that mean that they are still out there somewhere?" Sky asked.

"I...I...I... I don't know. They could be. Just like all of you, I don't want to believe Tecna, and the other's are dead. I just don't. But we should just give up. This whole thing doesn't make since. I don't even know why the ship stopped working like that. We did all we could do, and didn't have any luck finding them. If the girls and Riven are alive, I known them long enough that they will find away back here somehow." Timmy said. " So right now guys. If we don't see them, in like five years, they are probably dead. But we still need to keep faith that they are alive somewhere."

"Alright, Timmy, we'll give up. We did do our part, and now if they are alive, which I very much believe it, they will come and find their way back into our arms." Brandon said, with the others agreeing with him.

A week passed quickly. They didn't expect it to go by so fast. The five haven't heard from the others, but they still kept their faith, just like the promised. There was still hope for Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tenca, and Riven.

Chairs were placed on the school campus outside. There were thousands of them, for the funral of the seven, and they were filling up fast, with family, friends, aquinances, and fans. It was a sad day for all of them. No one wanted this to happen, and they never expected it. They were so young, and it was so tragic how it happened. Only if it never happened, that's what everybody on Alfea campus thought, only if it never happened.

Crime in Magix was happening a lot now, more like a daily thing. There was no one to help stop it, since the people who helped them were now gone, and cops could get to the scene while it was happening. Without the Winx Club, Magix, wasn't the best place to live, it was more like the worst place to be.


	5. Run Or Learn From the Past

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a couple days. Here's chapter five! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks everyone who had reviewed! You've given me the courage to write this! At the bottom, there's an A/N saying what child belongs to who. So you can check that out now, or after your done reading, or never. Also thank you to my beta roxy fan 4 ever. I really appreciate you taking time out of your life to help me out with my writing!_

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Five:**

_**Yes, the past can hurt but the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it.**_

_**-Unkown**_

A red headed little girl, who was just about the age of eight pushed her hair back behind her ears and took a deep breath. She wrapped her little hands around a baseball bat as she picked it up of the ground.

"I'm ready Narcissus" She shouted to a boy with long light brunette hair. The boy tightened the baseball in his hand; he raised the ball over his head, and threw that ball as hard as he could. After the crack of the bat she just stood there and watched as it splash into water. Just like the other kids who were out playing the sport.

"Way to go Oriana!" A blonde headed boy with chocolate brown eyes, yelled at the girl with the bat. "That was our last and only ball!"

"Well I… I'm sorry Sam! I tend to hit the ball hard!" The girl said.

"I guess we're done playing for the day," Said a girl with magenta colored hair, who's name was Melony.

"Err... Next time Oriana, don't hit the ball hard or don't hit at all!" Sam said, taking his baseball cap that he was wearing off.

"Sam, why do you have to be so mean to your sister?" Said a red head boy with light blue eyes, his name was Aiden.

"Yeah, and it's not like we don't have a bunch of other games we can play!" Said a girl with braided brown hair, her name was Brooke.

The six kids left the scene, and walked up to a tree house and opened the door. Inside were two kids, a girl with light brunette hair, who sat on a chair drinking a cup of coconut milk, her name was Aylssa. And next to her was a boy with purple hair with glasses watching TV, his name was Dewy.

"You guys are back early." Dewy said.

"Oriana was stupid and batted the ball into the water." Sam said, sitting down on the floor like the others who had come in and started to watch TV with Dewy and Aylssa.

Inside the kitchen of the tree house the Winx girls sat with Riven. All seven of them were still alive, and well all these years, eight years to be exact.

"Look at them," Flora said, peaking at the children. "Someday, they're going to want to know the truth."

"Flora, what do you want us to tell them, ' sorry kids but all of your dads, besides you Melony, died in the ocean'. It would bring them to tears." Stella said.

"I think Flora means the story about them going on a mission to save the universe isn't going to stay in them longer." Tecna said. "And they do need to know the truth someday; we can't keep lying to them."

"I'm just glad that I'm not the one lying to them." Musa said.

"Yeah, yeah," Said Layla. "You're lucky that the love of your life, the father of your daughter, isn't dead, like the other five of us."

"You guys don't fight, keep it quiet, they are all still in there. We don't want them to hear us do we?" Bloom asked, but she was wrong. All eight kids over heard their conversation which brought Aylssa to tears.

"Ally, stop being a baby, we don't want them to hear us." Brooke said. After she just finished her sentence, Stella walked into the room.

"Kids, dinner is ready." She said, but then had noticed Aylssa wiping away tears. "Guys, what's going on in here?"

"Uh... Pollen." Dewy said, "Its allergy season and the flowers are getting to her."

"Alright, well wash up and met me in the kitchen with your mothers, and Melony's dad." The kids all got up and washed their hands and went to the kitchen and ate, and went straight to bed after wards. The kids all shared one out of the three bedrooms. While Stella, Bloom, and Flora, shared oneTecna, Layla, Musa, and Riven shared the other one. The kids all stayed awake, while the Winx thought they all were asleep, whispering among themselves.

"You guys can't say that we heard that. We have to stick to their story." Dewy said.

"The story they had lied to us about? Why didn't they just tell us that our dads are dead?" Oriana asked.

"Because they don't, want us to be upset about it maybe." Narcissus guessed.

"I thought your guy's dads were heroes, going on to save the world, I always wanted to know why my dad didn't go; now I know why. I'm sorry you guys found out about it that way," Melony said.

"Thanks Mel," Aiden said.

* * *

Brandon looked into a pair of hazel, golden eyes, on a piece of paper. It reminded him when he had last seen them, the day he lost her, the love of his life. Only if he could go back to that day, and hug her one last time, and kiss her one last time. The other boys had wished the exact same thing.

Rain drizzled down the glass of a window. He sat watching the drops of water as they danced down the window. He wasn't usually this sad about the event, but today was the eight year anniversary. The rain matched his feelings, as well as the other boys. Everyone was upset.

Helia sat in a bar, taking shot after shot with Timmy, Sky sat in a cemetery and stared at Bloom's tombstone, and Nabu, sat in the rain on a beach, and watched the ocean waves met the sand.

It was a horrible day for all of them, but after the event eight years ago, they all started to move on in some way, but they never forgot about the Winx, and their friend Riven.

Timmy was now a teacher at red fountain. He didn't teach the boys fighting, he taught them math and how to use gadgets and such.

Helia became a famous author. All of his books were big hits. He wrote poems and stories about his adventures with the Winx, trying to keep their spirits alive, and unforgotten in Magix. Helia had met a girl named April. April had dark brunette hair and light brown eyes. She was a fairy, the fairy of rain and dew. But with the presence of a girlfriend, every moment being with her, reminded him of his sweet Flora.

Sky, Sky had become king of Erakclyon with in those years. But he was still in Magix a lot, visiting his friends, which he missed as much as he missed Bloom. Sky, as king, had to move on. He had to marry, and with Bloom being dead, he had no choice but to marry Diaspro, even though he hated her so very much.

Nabu works at Red Fountain, like Timmy. He teaches a heroic fighting class, with Brandon . He is currently dating a girl name Elizabeth, or Liz, a brunette girl, with blue eyes. Liz isn't a fairy, a witch, or a wizard. She's a mortal. She knows about Magix and fairies and such from growing up with a friend on Earth who had discovered she was a fairy.

Brandon had recently just broke up with a girl named Georgette. She short red hair and brown eyes. She was the fairy of crops and farming.

* * *

_I didn't end the chapter very well. Sorry about that! Once again thanks for reviews, and my beta! And also thanks for reading! Now here's a child cast list._..._ sort of..._

**Bloom and Sky-_Aiden_**

_Stella and Brandon-** Samson (Sam) and Oriana**_

**Flora and Helia-_ Aylssa and Narcissus (By the way, I might spell Narcissus's name differently through out the story due to the fact that I have a hard time spelling it)_**

_Musa and Riven- **Melony**_

**Tecna and Timmy-_Dewy_**

_Layla and Nabu-**Brooke**_

_****I don't think I'm missing any other kids. Once again, thanks for reading! Right now, if you guys have any ideas of what should happen next chapter please let me know... Flora falling out of a tree, an alien flew to earth... I don't care what it is. I just need some ideas for the next chapter, if I can't come up with anything if what you sent, I'll just go straight to them getting off of the island._

_-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99 (Natty.B)_


	6. Homesick

_This story is getting a lot of reviews. I got a bunch of emails for favorites, alerts, and for reviews. It means so much to me how much all of you are really liking this story. This chapter is for you all. Thanks so much to you all, and to my beta roxy fan 4 ever._

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter Six:**

_**Don't you realize that the sea is the home of water? All water is off on a journey unless it's in the sea, and it's homesick, and bound to make its way home someday**_

_**-Zora Neale Hurston**_

It was five in the morning on the island beach. The sky was dark, but yet, you could see the spark off light on the horizon, as the sun was getting ready to rise pretty soon. Everyone in the tree house were sound asleep. The island was silent, except for the birds chirping in the morning, picking worms out of the dew covered grass in the jungle for themselves and their little ones to eat.

Aiden had woken up, and looked outside the window, as the sun was slowly rising. He could tell it was early in the morning. The eight year old climbed out of his bed and walked out of the room. The tree house was silent; the only thing that he heard was the sound of the creaking boards as he slowly crossed the wooden floor.

He tried to be as quiet as he could trying not to wake anyone. He crept outside onto the deck of the tree house, to watch the sun rise. It was still pretty dark outside, when he heard the door open behind him. He turned his head and saw Oriana and Brooke.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be out of bed?" The red head girl asked her friend.

"I couldn't get back to sleep." The two girls sat down on chairs next to Aiden and watched the sun rise with him. Brooke noticed something floating in the water, not far from shore.

"Oriana, Aiden, what's that?" The brunette asked as she pointed at the unknown object. Oriana and Aiden squinted their eyes. It was to dark to tell what it was.

"I don't know." Oriana said.

"Come on let's go check it out." Brooke said, getting off of her chair and running down the stairs, through the jungle and onto the beach with Aiden and Oriana closely behind her.

"I still can't tell what it is!" Aiden said. Brooke took off her slippers that she had worn to bed and walked into the water, and Oriana followed behind. "What are you two doing? You're not suppose to swim without an adult watching us!"

After Aiden said that, Layla walked up behind him. "There is an adult watching us!" Brooke said pointing at her mother.

"Brooke, Oriana, Aiden, what are you three doing up at five thirty in the morning?"

"Watching the sun rise, then we discovered there was something in the water, and we wanted to know what it was!" Oriana pointed at the floating object, looking Layla in the eyes. Layla stared at the object. What was it? She squinted her eyes trying to picture the object in the dark.

"Girls, get out of the water, we need to wake the others now!" Layla said, as she started to run straight to the tree house, with the kids following her. The three kids went into their room to wake the other kid while Layla woke up the other Winx, and Riven.

"Guys wake up! There's a boat outside!" Layla said, turning on the lights in the two rooms.

"How is there a boat outside? We're on an island that no boats come to. We've never seen any boats." Stella said, waking up and rubbing her eyes, with everyone else agreeing.

"Then you're going to be surprised when you look at what's floating in the water not much far away from the shoreline." Layla said, pointing to a window. Stella and the others looked through it.

"There's a boat outside." Musa said.

"That's what I just told you," Said Layla," Now are we going to stand here and admire the boat outside, or are we going to get the kids and try to get on it if the captain let's us?"

"Alright," Said Bloom. "Flora, Stella, Tecna and I are going to stay here and get the kids dressed and quickly fed, while you three go and try to get the boat to approach this island. Hopefully, today will be the day we'll be going home."

Musa, Layla, and Riven, ran through the bushes and trees onto the beach. The boat was still floating there. The three yelled and waved their arms at it, but it didn't see them.

"Okay, I'm getting in the water," Layla said.

"But what if they still don't see you?" Musa asked.

"It's worth a try." Riven commented, "Musa, I want you to stay here and try to get the boats attention, I'll go with Layla."

"Why are you going with me?"

"You never know who's on that boat. And you don't have magic, if you were killed. by the people on that boat, and we do get off of this island, Nabu would kill me."

"That is if he's even alive!" Layla added to Riven's answer, softly.

"Alright you two just hurry up!" Musa said. The two dove into the crystal blue water. They swam for about one hundred yards, when they approached the boat. It was a decent sized boat; it was more of a boat you would take for a ride around the ocean. The two looked around it but there was no one on it.

"It's a ghost ship. That's how it found us." Riven said. "The keys are still in the engine, and we got a full tank of gas, do you think it could get us off of this island and to a place where there are people?"

"Yeah, I think we can. The boat must have gotten untied or something, and floated along, it could have gotten that far away from where it came from." With in that sentence, Riven started it and drove to the beach, where all the kids were and the rest of the Winx.

The sun was almost up; it was about six thirty when the Winx and their children boarded it. With luggage that they were able to spare when the plane crashed, which was basically just clothes, And also the rest of the food that they had at the tree house. As Riven drove away, they all looked back, at their home that they had had for the past eight years. They all had dreamed to get off of that island, but when they get on a new land, where people are, or if they do, they were going to miss this life.

"Hey Mom," Narcissus asked Flora, and the other Winx as well. "Do you think we are going to find land?"

"Don't doubt anything sweetie. Just if you believe that we will get home, we will."

The Winx all knew that their home wasn't the kid's home. The tree house was. But the kids did understand that they got stranded on the island. The Winx knew the kids were going to miss their home. It was the place where they were born and grew up. They all remember the days that they were born, all of those six days. It was complete hell, but at the end of each day, brought happiness and joy to them that they had brought a new baby into the world.

Riven and Layla kept trading off on driving the boat. When Layla took over the wheel for the second time, all of them were on the boat for about two hours. When they spotted land in these deserted waters. They seemed to have been lucky, that they were almost out of fuel, and that there was civilization there.

The land they had arrived in was a city on the planet of Oferla, which was not far from home. The people on this planet have never left the island they were living on. They all knew about the other islands, but never wanted to move. The reason Ms. Faragonda couldn't sense them was because the Oferlens were mortals. The only one with power in this non magical place was the royalty of the planet.

The Oferlens were kind enough help the Winx get back to Magix. They were letting all of them board a plane tomorrow, and then gave them a couple hotel rooms to stay in till it's time. The Winx were very happy that they could eat actual food and take a shower with clean water. Unlike what they had done on the island they were on, which was get in the beach water, since it was their only source of it.

The next day, they all ate their food, took a shower, and had boarded the plane. The Winx and Riven were finally happy that they were going home, while the kids were left sad to leave their home, but excited to see new people.


	7. I'm Done You're Not Worth It Anymore

_Here it is! Finally! I hope you enjoy! Thanks everyone who had reviewed, favorite-ed, alerted, or beta-ed this! I appreciate it very much! Before you begin, I know a lot of you really love this story! I love writing it and getting those comments! But I'm going to take a short break. Tomorrow it the last day of April, and I am going to not update until after my sister's high school graduation, which is May 9th I believe. I just need time for other stories and I little break from this one. The reason I update this one so much is due to that fact that a lot of you love it! So just wait a little bit and it will be updated soon!_

_I don't own Winx Club..._

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Seven:**

_**I'm done. I'm done texting you first. I'm done hoping you'll call and I'm done crying myself to sleep. You're just not worth it anymore.**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**A Week Later...**_

Timmy, Nabu, Helia, and Brandon all stayed at the same house. One reason was because three of the four worked at the same place, another was because they were good friends. Sky, since he was King, he was either on his throne ruling his planet, or in Magix. When he was there, he would stay with the was Saturday morning. Almost everyone was off at work for the weekend in Magix. Timmy walked out of his house without his glasses, messed up hair, and pink bunny slippers, to grab the paper. He walked back in and threw it on the couch, and took a shower.

Helia woke up as Timmy got out of the shower. He found the paper on the couch, and was in shock at the title page. Guess Who Was Seen At The Sunset Cafe? See page below it was a picture of none other than Musa. Is that really Musa? Helia thought. Or is it just somebody who looks like her?

Helia ran through the paper, searching for page twenty nine. He had to read this story. The Winx could possibly still be alive.

_**Sunset Cafe's Shocking Guest  
**_

**By **_**Andre Carson**_

_Eight years and ten days ago the famous fairies known as the Winx Club along with their friend Riven disappeared. They have been searched for everywhere after their plane crashed into water, but they were nowhere to be found. But could it be that they were spotted at the Sunset Cafe, on 24thStreet in Magix? _

_Allison Sceene, an employee at the Sunset Cafe is positive that she had spotted Musa, one of the Winx members at the cafe, with a little girl with magenta hair. With evidence on the security camera, there is no doubt in my mind that it was her. _

_So what exactly happened that night? Was that actually Musa? Are the Winx alive, and have been here under our noses this whole time? Riven, Stella,Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla, and Bloom, if you're listening, do us a favor and come out of hiding. Magix needs you. _

"Timmy, did you read the paper yet?" Helia asked after reading as Timmy came into the room.

"No why?"

"Guess who's on the front cover and might still be alive?" Helia showed Timmy the picture of Musa on the front cover. He took his glasses off and rubbed them in his shirt. He couldn't believe his eyes, just like Helia.

"Is it true?" Timmy asked Helia shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea if it is or not. They aren't sure if it was just a girl who looked like her, but she came into the cafe with a little girl with magenta colored hair. Riven has that hair color."

"So after all these years, they were still alive, and we had no idea."

"Maybe, the article said they weren't exactly sure it was her, but I'm thinking it is." Helia said, looking down at the paper, Timmy was now holding. Nabu walked into the room.

"What are you two talking about it's seven in the morning, don't you all know that?" He said. Helia took the paper out of Timmy's hands.

"Look who was spotted at the Sunset Cafe." The navy blue headed boy said, showing the black and white paper to Nabu. He ripped the paper out of Helia's hands, and clutched it as he read it. He tossed it back to Helia.

"It's not true. I know it!" He said.

"How do you know?" Timmy protested.

"Because, we searched everywhere for the girls, Have we found anything that could lead us to them? We've searched the whole area of the plane crash site, and there was nothing! We gave up for a reason guys. And if it was them, why haven't they come to us, or Ms. Faragonda? It's just someone who looks like Musa."

Stella bit her lip as she held the paper in her hands. They've only been in Magix for a couple of days, and now people are expecting that they are here. This was bad. When the girls came back, they wanted just a normal life, but now, since they have been exposed, what were they going to do? Their one chance of being normal, was now gone.

They have settled in a house that they had found, abandon in the forest of Magix . It wasn't big but it was good enough to stay in until they could figure something out.

"What are we going to do now? People are looking for us everywhere they could think of!" Stella said to Flora, who was in the kitchen. Everyone else was asleep in bed, without any knowledge of what was going on.

"Stella, I have no clue. Besides, where did you get that newspaper?" Flora asked, as she came out of their kitchen with a plate of toast, and jam.

"Uh... I did a little shopping." Stella said slow and softly.

"STELLA! Do you want us to be exposed?"

"No, but I haven't got to go shopping in years!" Flora rolled her eyes. Stella was being stupid for doing that, but you can't erase what had been done.

"What's all the ruckus?" Asked Riven as he walked into the room that Stella and Flora were in.

"They know we're here." Flora said to him. He had a confused look on his face. "People know we're alive, and are here in Magix."

"But, but h-how?" He asked.

"They caught Musa and Melony at the Sunset Cafe on the security camera."

"Lovely." He said as he sat on the couch that Flora and Stella had been sitting on. "Just lovely now our dreams of being free from battling bad guys and saving the world are over."

A few minutes later, Tecna walked into the room, with a TV, she had started to build with the resources she had around her, like what she did on the island, complete.

"You're finished already?" Stella asked. The purple headed girl nodded.

"Yep, one no out-lit television set, finished!" She said, as she placed it on a table and turned it on.

"Do you mind putting it on the news?" Stella asked her.

"Sure, but you never watched the news before, why now?"

"Tecna read this." Flora said, giving her the newspaper. After she read it, she put it on, like Stella had asked her to do.

A man and a lady sat at a desk in a news room, talking about the weather.

"So kids, don't sit around all day. It's a beautiful day outside today." Said the lady.

"Yes it is." Said the man. "Now we go to Caroline, who is live at 24th Street . Caroline?" The screen change to a lady outside the Sunset Cafe, with the sign 24th Street behind her, and she held a microphone in her hands, with the number 65 written on it, since she worked for 65 News.

"Thanks Mark." She said. "On Thursday, a girl was spotted here at the Sunset Cafe. Not just your ordinary girl, but Musa, from the Winx Club. Some say, it was just a look-a-like, but others say it wasn't. Is it really her? It's the question we are all asking. After all the villains that have been attacking us for the past eight years, that hardly gotten stopped, may be stopped, and the streets of Magix, may become safe again."

As the news cast was ending the other girls walked into the room, the kids were the only ones still sleeping. Each person in the room looked at one another thinking the same thing, what were they going to do now?


	8. Life Kills Dreams

_It wasn't that long of a wait, now was it? I'm planing on making an update day. So I have a specfic day that I'm going to update. But I won't do that til I'm out of school, which is just a few more days, not counting the weekends. And when I do get out, I'll have more time fore Too Long. _

_Thanks everyone for your help. Either it's reviewing, alerting, favoriting, beta-ing, etc. Thanks a lot for that! This ones for you guys for your wait! _

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Eight:**

_**"I had a dream my life would be different from this hell I am living, so different from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."**_

_**-Victor Hugo **_

Dreams are what we want to accomplish in life. Something we want to happen. A wish waiting to come true. But not all dreams come true. Right now, theWinx and Riven's dream was in serious jeopardy. It was on a fragile line, just about to break, and when it did, there was no way of turning back. They had to play the game carefully and smart if they wanted to win and be free. The next tinniest mistake could make it fall apart.

Dewy, Aiden, Samson, Oriana, Brooke, Alyssa, Narcissus, and Melony, they had no idea what was going on. They were just not aloud to step one foot out of the house, or scream. They didn't know why. They weren't told. All they knew was that their lives had started to go miserable the day they allarrived, and everyday, it just seemed to get worse.

"This totally sucks!" Brooke said, as she fell back into the chair watching TV with the other kids, Riven and Musa.

"Thank you captain obvious," Aylssa mumbled to herself, Brooke just rolled her eyes. She didn't get along that well with Aylssa.

"I know you guys would rather be outside, but you can't until we know it's safe!" Musa said.

"Than why do you get to go, but we can't?" Dewy asked.

"Because," Started Riven. "We know how to be more careful. It's like we're playing a game. We're pretending to be villains that everyone else is looking for. If we are spotted, we are never going to have a normal life."

"The point is we know what we're doing, and it's for all of your protection. If it goes right, you'll understand when you get older." Musa added. Stella, Layla, Bloom, Flora, and Tecna had all come into the house, with baskets of food, such as berries, that they had collected in the forest. Their supplies,that they collected from the island was running low. They walked into the kitchen, and Musa and Riven went with them.

"Oh my God. Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Layla started to say. "Why can't we cast a spell to change our looks? That way we can go out into Magixand not be stuck in this place all the time and the kids can play."

"Then we'd have to tell the kids that they aren't normal," Bloom replied. "And also, the people here would probably sense that there is an identity spell that had been casted when we walk by them."

"Why can't we just move to Earth with an identity spell?" Stella suggested. "In my freshmen year at Alfea, before I had gotten expelled, I learned an identity spell, that would only show the real you to the people you want to see, and will show a different identity to the rest."

"But how would we get to Earth? We don't even have a plane!" Riven said.

"We're not going to Earth!" Flora said. "I think the kids had enough with traveling for the month."

The kids were still in the living room, watching TV, unaware of the conversation going on in the room next door. They all couldn't take it anymore. Being in a cramped little house in a forest and not being aloud to scream or step a foot outdoors. Just hearing a bird chirp outside, just tempted them that much more.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore!" Melony whispered as she walked over to the window and opened it. She swung one leg outside." Anyone want to come with me?"

Oriana, Samson, Brooke, Narcissus and Aiden lined up by the opened window. Alyssa and Dewy stayed where they were.

"You're going to get into trouble!" Alyssa said, but Dewy didn't say anything as the six climbed out the window.

"Are you sure you don't want to come out?" Oriana asked. With a few moments of hesitation, Dewy got up and climbed out the window, and the seven kids left, to play in the woods.

Alyssa stared at the opened window, and then stared at the shut kitchen door. She kept turning her head to watch both of them. After a few seconds of turning side to side, she got up and walked to the window. She didn't climb out it. Instead, she shut it, and locked it, then quickly ran back to her chair to watch TV.

About twenty minutes later, the Winx and Riven were still in the kitchen talking. They hadn't come out. Not just even for a second to check on the kids. Their conversation kept going. The seven kids had arrived back at the window. They had tried to push it up, but it wouldn't budge. Not even with all seven of them pushing up on it.

"That's why I don't trust her!" Brooke mumbled.

"Aylssa didn't do this." Narcissus said. "I know her. She wouldn't."

"I know her. She would!" Brooke said.

"Guys, stop it!" Oriana said. "We need to get back in before anyone notices!"

"The door's always locked!" Aiden said. "That's why we used the window. If we knock on it to try to get Aylssa's attention, we'll probably attract our parents and Aunt's and Uncle!"

"We're doomed!" Melony said.

"Unless," Oriana said. "Unless someone could come up with an idea. Somebody very smart." Everyone looked at Dewy.

"Hey, I have an idea. We are completely dead! I knew I shouldn't have come out here! I should've listened to myself!" The kitchen door creaked open. The Winx were starting to come out. Alyssa looked at the window, smiled and waved slightly then turned her head back to the TV.

"Run!" Samson commanded. And the seven kids ran into the forest.


	9. GoodThings Happen WhenYou Meet Strangers

_Hello world! Alright so here is the next chapter! Chapter nine! I love that I'm getting so many reviews with this story! Keep it up alright? Now this chapter wouldn't be possible if I didn't get help from my fabulous beta reader, roxy fan 4 ever. Thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy with some family things and finishing this other story. School is out for me now. I just got out today. So summer is here, for me, at least. I'm going to be busy this summer as well. But I will still have time for FF about a few times a week. I'm starting to get writer's block, so let's pray that I won't. Sorry about this short chapter. I've kept you waiting too long for this one! I just wanted it done! Also I will not update until I get about 8 reviews. You've done it before so it shouldn't be that hard for you._

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Nine:**

_**Good things happen when you meet strangers.**_

_**-Yo-Yo-Ma**_

Seven kids at the age of eight and seven stretched their legs as the bolted passed trees and other plants. They were tired, but they kept going to avoid getting into any trouble. They huffed and puffed, the warm oxygen went into their lungs, and came out of their mouths.

"I... I think we should stop." Melony said, slowing down, she was now jogging, instead of running.

"I see civilization up ahead," Dewy said. He wasn't that far ahead of Melony. He wasn't as sporty as the others. He wasn't used to it. "Just keep going a little bit more, and we will be out of here."

"But Dewy," Aiden started. "We've been living in the forest for the past couple days to hide from the people in the city. We'd be in even more trouble then we are in now if we keep on running!"

"Our parents are the ones who are hiding. We aren't. They've never seen us before!" Brooke said.

"Brooke has a point Aiden." Samson said. "They don't know us! They only know our parents I guess."

"Why don't we just go back though?" Oriana asked.

"We'd be in serious trouble!" Narcissus said. The kids all stopped running as the walked into a side walk. This was really the first time they had been in the city, except for Melony, when Musa made the mistake of taking her out to a cafe. Their little eyes widen at the scene. Cars, big buildings, and tons of people. It was huge.

"I hope you all know what we are doing." Aiden said.

"Stop complaining guys," Brooke said. "We're in the city, we are free."

"Um, let's find an ice cream shop." Sam suggested. The kids all agreed.

"Alright, I think I know where one is. I saw one when I was out with my mom. Follow me."

* * *

The Winx girls and Riven stared at Alyssa with her answer to their question. They all ran away. They weren't sure if it was true. Was she lying? She was Flora's daughter; she wouldn't do such a thing, would she?

"Alyssa," Bloom started. "Tell me the exact words they had said."

"They said that they hated being locked up." Alyssa said. "They wanted to be free. See the world. They weren't the ones hiding, you were. They didn't want to be hiding from a life you didn't want. Something like that."

"Alright," Flora replied, "Alyssa, how about you go and take a bath. We'll have dinner ready when you're out." The little girl nodded her head and left the room, and the adults made their way into the kitchen.

"I don't think that's why." Tecna said. "It doesn't add up. It's not like them."

"We have to go out and look for them you know." Riven said.

"Oh and do what, expose ourselves?" Stella complained. "Put up posters saying 'Lost children, if returned please bring to the Winx Club at the little cottage in the woods. $100 award'."

"No Stella." Musa said. "I think we should just use that spell you told us about. The one where you can make us look different to others, but the kids."

"How about we just wait," Layla commented, "Just wait till tomorrow. If they aren't back by then, we will use the spell and start our search."

* * *

"Man, in this place, everything cost money!" Brooke said. "Money we don't have!"

"Too bad, I really wanted some ice cream!" Sam said with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah," Aiden said. "I did to. All that running we did made me hungry!"

Suddenly, three men walked behind the kids, as they waited in line behind them, not knowing they weren't actually in line. They couldn't help but over hear their little conversation.

"Excuse me," One of the men said politely. He had a navy blue colored hair that went to about shoulder length. "What are you kids doing all alone in an ice cream shop? Shouldn't you be with your mommies, or daddies?"

"Our dads, except for hers," Oriana answered pointing her friend Melony, "Are gone, and perhaps dead. And our mothers are being mean and bossy, all because of this stupid plane cras-"

Oriana stopped talking. She couldn't keep going. Her mouth was held shut by twelve little hands. Leave to loud mouth Oriana to almost spoil a secret.

"She means, um" Dewy started. He wasn't very good at using improv, but he tried his best. "That we are going to uh... Planet Earth, and um... we don't want to go. And we were really mad. And uh, we need to cool off so we left for a little while."

"Well," Replied one of the three men. He had short brunette hair with bangs. "How about we by you ice cream, and after that, we'll take you home."

"But," The third man said. He wore glasses and had blond short hair. "When we take you back you have to stay with your parents. They are doing everything that's best for you. It's for your safety."

The kids agreed with these three strangers and got their ice cream. They joyfully ate it with the men, but soon had to return to the forest. The three men walked them home, just to keep them out of harms way. Sam knocked on the door of the cottage in the woods. His mother, Stella, opened the door.

"Hey mom," Samson said sort of scared of what was going to happen. "We're back." But Stella did nothing. She just stood there motionless, staring at the three men that took the kids back to the house.


	10. Time Is Limited

_Thank you everyone who had reviewed! I appreciate it very much! Keep up the wonderful work you do in supporting, and encouraging me to write more. Last chapter was left at a cliffhanger. The moment of the story you've all been waiting for. Please review an tell me what you think after you read! And I'm sorry this chapter is a lot about Stella. Throughout the story, each charactor is going to have there moments of the story. And Sorry this is a little short._

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma - which is living with the results of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition.**_

_**-Steve Jobs**_

Stella's hazel eyes kept on the three men. She was shocked. Completely shocked! She was staring at three men who they all thought had died in the ocean, or had died in the forest. Maybe they were just a look-a-like? All three of them look-a-likes.

"Stella?" One of the men said. Stella immediately recognized the voice as Brandon, the father of her two children. They were definitely not look-a-likes. The three were Timmy, Helia, and Brandon.

Stella was amazed still. How did they survive? It couldn't be possible! Or could it? She couldn't think well. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, as she still stood there, motionless. But she did manage to get the words out. "Kids, go inside. It's late, and you need to go to bed. Everyone else is asleep. I'll be in, in a moment. "

The seven kids walked into the cottage. As they were all indoors, she shut the door behind her and looked at the boys.

"What... how... why..." She couldn't find her words. She was still surprised at what she saw. She had just seen the love of her life, and two really good friends of hers, that she hasn't seen in about eight years. She thought that they were dead. But there they were, right in front of her. "I… I don't understand." She managed to say.

"What don't you understand?" Helia asked his friend.

"Eight years ago, you all died. How is this possible that you are standing right in front of me? Are you like ghost or something?"

"Stella, we never died. When that plane hit the water, all of us were still on the ship and we had gotten into life boats before it fully sunk." Brandon replied. "You're the one who should be dead. What happened to you? Who were those kids?" Stella didn't say anything. She just gave him a death glare and walked into her house, and locked the door behind her before she went straight to see the kids; she brought them into the living room, to not disturb sleeping Alyssa, the only child who didn't run off.

"Hey mom," Samson asked Stella quietly. "Do you know those people? They seemed to know you."

"Kids," Stella said softly. She couldn't tell them exactly who they were. Not without the others permission and she didn't want to wake them. "Haven't we told not to go outside? You could risk us getting exposed."

"Well, we just went outside for a little bit, but Alyssa shut the window on us, so we'd get into trouble."

"You know, we'll talk about this in the morning. And please never speak to strangers again. Those men could've killed you, you know? You're lucky they didn't and that they brought you home. We were all worried about you!"

"But if you knew them, then they weren't strangers!" Sam said.

"Just go to bed! It's late!" Stella was frustrated. It was late, she was tired and worried, and she just saw three people who she could've sworn were dead at the bottom of the ocean. Today just wasn't her day.

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon as it rose at dawn. It shined through the glass of the window in the room Stella was sleeping in, waking her up. She didn't get much sleep last night. Her mind was on what had happened the night before. After all these years, they were alive, when they all thought they were dead. Guess everyone survived the crash.

Stella walked into the kitchen. She noticed that Flora, Layla, and Tecna were up, getting breakfast ready, like they usually are.

"Morning Stella," Flora said, as she took a glass and poured orange juice into it. She handed her the glass. "You're up a little early."

"Yeah, and you forgot to wake us to tell us that the kids came back." Layla added.

"Sorry." Stella took a sip of the cold yellow drink. "It was late, I was tired. And... Never mind."

"Never mind what?" Tecna asked.

"Err... I don't like repeating myself. Can we wait until Bloom and Musa are awake?"

"We are." Bloom's voice spoke from behind Stella. "What is it Stel?"

Stella really wanted to tell the girls. They've lived their lives for eight years, thinking they were dead, just like her. They could see them again. But the boys, would they have stayed single all these years? If they didn't, it could break her friends' precious hearts. She didn't want to see that happen. Stella didn't exactly know what to do. She tells them, one in two chance that they would be happy. Should she risk it?

"Yum," Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Food," Layla said to her daughter. "Go wake Uncle Riven, and the other kids. It's almost ready."

"Go on Stella." Musa said as Brooke left the room.

"You know, I'll tell you later."

"You know Stella." Tecna said. As she set plates down on the dinning room table. "Stop stalling. And just tell us."

"Tecna, she'll tell us when she's ready." Flora defended the blonde.


	11. Memory

_Hello! Before you begain reading, I'd like to ask you to vote for the poll on my profile. Every vote counts! You can vote up to three choices. Thank you everyone who has reviewed/ added to favorites/alerted/read/beta-ed this story,. I appreciate it!_

* * *

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Eleven:**

_**Memory is a child walking along a seashore. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things. **_

_**-Pierce Harris, Atlanta Journal**_

Remember the past. You should never forget it. One day, in the future, you might think, 'why did I do such a thing?' to what ever you are doing right now, yesterday, or sometime in life. Memory is something everyone has. Some people don't have as good a memory as others.

Remembering is something that can bring us joy and happiness, but it doesn't bring that to us all the time. Sometimes it brings tears, regret, hate, sadness. Memory can be both good, and bad. It all depends on the situation.

Why am I bringing up this? What does this chapter have to do with memory? Why do you need to remember the past? Things that happen in the past might be useful in the future. Almost nine years ago, the Winx thought they had defeated the Trix. That's what they remember. What they think they remember. During that last battle, the Winx, all bumped there heads, hard, too hard to remember what exactly had happened that day. The Trix didn't die. All three of them managed to crawl away from the scene, alive, with no major injuries.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy had hid themselves from the Winx. If they were going to fake their own death, they couldn't be seen. They were going through a plan. A plan they knew was going to take some time. They wanted power, great power. And that is soon to be given to them.

What exactly happened the night that the plane crashed? For some strange reason, the ship stopped working. Was it an accident? Or was it not? The Winx and the Specialist have no knowledge of what had happened that night, or the fact that their enemies were alive.

The Winx plus Riven, sat at the table with the kids as they were all eating breakfast. Everyone was silent, the kids were terrified of what would happen to them, Alyssa was afraid of being blamed on, and the adults, had no idea what to say. Finally Brooke managed to get the words out.

"It's Alyssa's fault." She said after taking a bite of her toast. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean it's Alyssa's fault?" Layla asked her daughter. "She was the one who behaved and didn't run off."

"She locked us out of the house. We had no way of getting in." Aiden replied.

"No I didn't!" Alyssa shouted as she got out of her seat." I did no such thing! You guys are complete liars! Maybe you shouldn't have decided to run away because of how much you hate this new life!" Then she stormed out of the room, towards the kids' room. She slammed the door shut.

"Mom," Narcissus said to Flora. "Alyssa's lying. She locked us out of the house, forcing us to have no choice but to run away, so we wouldn't get into trouble."

"Alright kids," Riven said. "You know what; just forget about this little accident. It never happened, alright? The thing is that you are here, safe."

"The reason we did come back safe was from the nice men that brought us home." Oriana said.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room, besides Stella and the other kids asked.

"Three men bought us ice cream before brining us back here." Oriana said. "They knew mom, she told us to come inside and go to bed, so she could talk to them, alone."

Bloom, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Musa and Riven all turned to look at Stella. To Stella, yesterday was a horrible day. She wished that today would have been better. It was the complete opposite. It was even worse than yesterday. She felt bad that she wished that the kids were still missing. Compared to what Stella was going through now, it would've been a lot better if they were still wandering around Magix.

"Uh…kids why don't you go and watch TV. We need to talk to Stella for a moment." Flora said. "If you behave, maybe after lunch, Uncle Riven will take you guys outside to play for a little bit."

"Really?" The kids asked, with excitement in their voices.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take you all outside after lunch." Riven said, surprised at what Flora had said. And then the Winx and Riven all walked into the kitchen, and shut the door.

"Why didn't you tell us about these three strangers buying our kids food, and walking them home?" Tecna asked Stella, full of rage. Her face was all red whisper yelling into the blonde's face. "They could've been killed you know? And what if they come back? What if they kidnap the kids or kill us? It would be your fault you know? All your fault!"

"Tecna!" Bloom said, pulling her away from Stella. "I'm sure Stella has a very good reason why she didn't tell us, right Stel?"

* * *

"Urg, look at them! I can't believe the survived the plane crash, and the fact that they had gotten off that island." Stormy said as the three sisters, watched the winx, standing in their kitchen, talking among themselves, about the three men that took the kids home.

"Well, obviously Stormy," Darcy said, "That storm that you conjured up, wasn't as powerful as you wanted it to be. If it was, no one would've been able to survive that accident. But no, you didn't put all your strength in it. That's why they landed on that island, and survived."

"The boys, and Stella didn't land on the island, and they survived!"

"Stella was washed up onto the island!"

"Hush!" Icy said to the two. "It doesn't matter that plan A&B failed. But we still have plan C; and plan C will never work with you two bickering all the time. Now let's get to work!"


	12. Make A Lie

_Hey everybody! I sort of have some sad news. As some of you know, my dad had fallen off of the roof of my house. Doing that, he broke his back ( I think he did at least. I don't speak doctor, they use huge words, that i don't know). He just got home the other day, and is needing a lot of attention. That means, now my time for writing, is very limited. Updates might not be as quick. Here is chapter twelve! I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 13 will hopefully be here soon! _

_Reason why I did update today, was for time and that today is in fact one year ago this day was the day I joined Fanfiction. So I have been on here for exactly a year! So this chapter is for everyone who has been reviewing to all my stories, either, one of them, all of them, some of them, or even the ones that I deleted. Thanks a lot all of you! _

_Also, one more thing before I go, there is a poll on my profile. Be sure to vote! If you do for this story, would mean faster updates, if I have time, you know with my dad and all... Anyways, I'm probably boreing you right now so here is the chapter!_

_Oh wait, one more second, sorry. Thank you everybody for all of your reviews! It means so much! Now you can finally enjoy!_

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Twelve:**

"_**Make the lie big, make it simple, keep saying it, and eventually they will believe it"**_

_**-Adolf Hitler**_

"Err...Right!" Stella said.

"Well, come on!" Musa said, a few moments after Stella said her words.

"Alright... um..." Stella hesitated. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them about the boys. She had to come up with something quick. "Those men were just some people from Solaria. They were surprised when they saw me. I… I made them promise to keep their mouths shut. They won't say a thing. They shouldn't say a thing. I didn't tell you because it was late last night, and I tried this morning. It wasn't that important!" Stella completely lied straight through her teeth, but she didn't want to talk about the boys now. It was a problem she had to deal with on her own, for her friends not to worry about it; it was like she was keeping it a secret for them.

"Well still, you should've told us." Tecna said, crossing her arms, and shaking her head.

"Anyways," Stella started. "I'm going out."

"What?" Bloom said. "Stella you can't you'll get caught!"

"Relax; I'm just going to walk through the forest, by myself. And if anybody does see me, I am going to use a disguise spell, right as I step out that door."

"Alright," Flora replied. "Just be back by dinner, alright?" Stella nodded her head and walked out the back door through the kitchen; she used an identity spell before she started her journey.

Meanwhile, back at their home Timmy, Helia, and Brandon were trying to tell Nabu about them seeing Stella at an old cottage in the woods.

"No!" Nabu said. "That isn't possible!"

"Nabu," Timmy started. "Why is it that you have to get mad, or something every time we bring up the girls and Riven?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand! You just won't get it!" Nabu yelled.

"Just tell us." Helia asked. Nabu stormed out of the house angry, he had to leave the boys who had saw and spoke to one of the girls, alive, and healthy. Brandon grabbed his phone off the counter, and immediately started to call somebody.

"Who are you calling?" Timmy asked, with no reply. A female voice was heard over the phone, with a slight hello.

"Hi, I need to speak with King Sky." Brandon said over the phone. The ladies voice was heard, but wasn't understandable for Timmy and Helia. "No. I need to speak to him now. It's an emergency! Just tell him it's his friend Brandon." There was another short moment of silence. "I understand that Ms. But I need to speak to him now!"

Timmy and Helia could tell that Brandon was getting very impatient with the person on the phone, but didn't say a word to even try to calm down his friend.

"Listen! I need you to pass a message to Sky, tell him that Brandon called and that he wants him to call him ASAP! Helia and Timmy, where seriously injured and he might be the only one who can help, alright? Thank you, now good bye."

"Um; since when are we in a serious injury?" Helia asked.

"Probably since Sky doesn't talk to us anymore, am I right?" Timmy asked. Brandon nodded his head.

"His assistant said that he is in a meeting, but when isn't he?" Brandon replied, when finished his words, his phone started to ring, he answered it right away.

"What... what happened to Timmy and Helia!" A panic scream yelled over the speaker on the phone.

"Relax Sky. I just said that for the person I was talking to, to give you the message faster. Listen, I think Bloom and the others are alive, and I know where they are." Brandon left the room after that, leaving Timmy and Helia by themselves.

Moments later, the door knocked. Helia walked over to it and opened it. He saw a short girl with light blue hair and green eyes standing in front of him.

"Uh, sorry, we don't really want whatever you are selling right now." Timmy said standing behind Helia, and started to shut the door, but the blue headed girl stopped him with her hand.

"May I please come in?" Her voice said. Helia nodded and let the stranger inside.

"So, what brings you here?" The girl locked the door as soon as Helia asked his words. The two boys looked a little frightened, wondering if the girl was going to attack or not. She closed all the curtains, blinds, making the room dark, because with the blinds and curtains opened, and the sun shining there was no need to turn on the lights. "Um..."

"Listen," The blue head started to say, as Brandon walked back into the room, just hanging up with Sky.

"Sky says he will be here soon and then we will go to the cottage in the woods." He said. He didn't even notice the girl until she spoke.

"You told Sky!" She said with a shocked voice.

"Uh... who are you?" The girl rolled her green eyes.

"It's me you idiots!" She snapped her fingers, and it was revealed that the girl was Stella.

"What are you doing here, how did you find us?" Timmy asked.

"Magic, what do you think? I'm here to tell you guys to leave us alone."

"W-why?"

"DO you three know how much that would put on our shoulders if I told the girls and Riven that you are all alive? They lived for eight years knowing you were dead! Imagine what they would feel like if they found out you were all alive?"

"Uh... wouldn't they all be happy to see us again?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, you think you are so smart. Yes, they have a chance that they will be happy, but a chance that they won't. I can't destroy their lives. So far, you three, Sky, and me know about this little secret, right?"

"And Nabu..."

Stella took a deep breath. "And Nabu, just keep it between the six of us alright? You might as well tell Sky to go home to Diaspro. I was never here, nor was the body I used to disguise myself. Now have a good day." Stella was just starting to walk to the door, but Helia stopped her, by grabbing her arm.

"How do you know about Diaspro?" He asked.

"I did my research between last night and now. I know everything that has been going on with you all. What I have found out, you shouldn't even dare to show up at our door step again. I know about all of your relationships. Now I am leaving if you like it or not!"

"Stella, we know about you guys too." Brandon said, making Stella, again stop from leaving.

"Know what? What could you possibly know?"

"We weren't the only ones with relationships these past couple years. What about that?"

"What are you even talking about?" Stella asked

"He is talking about all those kids we bought ice cream for and took home." Stella said nothing for a moment.

"You know what," She finally said. "I will pay you back every cent for that ice cream. And by the way, stop assuming things that are not true. You three know nothing." Stella snapped her fingers, transforming herself into the blue headed girl. "I'm leaving."

* * *

_I've worked hard on this chapter... What'cha think? What's going to happen now? Review to find out more. And again, with my dad and his back, I may not update as fast as I usaully do. **Expect** one update at least once a week, more than that if you are lucky. _

_I need OC's submitted into this one story. It's titled _Need OC's! Please send them in!_. If you wish, you can send them in. _

_Until next update of Too Long,_

_-Natty.B (Michelle Loves Chocolate 99)_


	13. Never Forget

_**Alright guys, so I have decided that I am mostly going to update this story on Fridays. I am more free on Thursday, so I write it then, send it to my beta, and then I have back by morining to update the story for you some time that day. Now if you don't see an update on every Friday sorry. I will try to update every Friday, and maybe a couple more times that week if I have the time, engery and the brain. So here is the next chapter, hope you al like it! Thanks everyone who has done something to this story! :)**_

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

_**"Never forget the days I spent with you. Continue to be my friend, as you will always find me yours." **_

_**-Ludwig Van Beethoven**_

Stella turned the key to unlock the door of the cottage before walking inside. It was sort of dark out, and the Winx and Riven, were cleaning up from dinner, or putting the kids to bed.

"You're late." Layla said, with no emotion is her voice. It was a plain straight voice. "You were supposed to be back by dinner."

"Sorry. I lost track of time. Anyway, did I miss anything?"

"Actually you did." Musa said, as she came into the room, with Bloom and Flora, who had put the kids to sleep. "We got mail today."

"Mail, what do you mean?"

"Well, about right after lunch, there was a knock on the door," Bloom started. "And when I looked outside through the peephole, there was no one there but I did find a letter."

"Well, what did it say?"

"It's a threat." Flora said. "Someone knows about us. They are saying that if we don't show our faces to the world, they will reveal us."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to keep quiet. We aren't going to do anything, until I think of something." Tecna replied. "And I can't think of anything this late at night. Let's go to bed."

So they all headed to their room, and went to sleep, all except Bloom. Bloom laid wide awake, and motionless, waiting for the others to fall asleep. Once they were, she slowly got out of the bed, and walked out of the room. Walking outside she sat down on the stairs and looked up at the star filled sky as a light breeze blew through her hair. She looked down, closed her eyes, and pulled out a piece of paper, with BLOOM written on it.

Bloom sort of lied to everyone. She told them all that she had got was the letter with a threat in it. Instead she wrote that. When she looked through the peephole, she saw a blonde run and take off leaving the letter with her name on it. Sky.

Bloom unfolded it and reread it. It stated:

_Dear Bloom,_

_I have heard so many rumors that you were alive down here at Eracklyon. And the fact that I have actually found out from Brandon, that you actually were, since he, Helia, and Timmy saw her face to face. I hope this sure is the right address, is it?_

_I am sure that Stella has told you about her run in with the boys. And I am sure glad that you are alive. How long have you been back? How long are you staying? And are you actually going to tell the world you are alive?_

_I have so many questions to ask you Bloom. Can I see you? I will drop by at this place tonight, at midnight. I will be standing outside waiting for you. Please come out. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again!_

_-Your beloved Sky. _

She didn't want to tell anyone about it, and she knew that Stella was sneaking around seeing Brandon after reading this the millionth time, so why can't she do the same with Sky?

The red head waited. She waited and waited, and waited. He said midnight, and it was now two in the morning. When was he going to show up? Bloom looked at the letter and then, looked at the trees in front of her. He would have been here by now. He stood her up! She looked at the letter for the last time, before she tore it to millions of pieces, and than left for bed.

The next morning, Bloom was the first one up. She only slept for a good three hours that night. But she didn't care. It was now six in the morning, and everyone else was asleep. A perfect time for Bloom to have a little chat with Stella.

"Stella?" Bloom whispered softly as she gently shook her blonde friend. "Stella, please wake up!"

"W-what?" Stella said, with her eyes still closed.

"Stella, I need to speak to you, in private." The blonde rubbed her eyes and got up.

"It's six in the morning!"

"I know. Just come with me!" Bloom grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her outside. "I know your secret."

"Secret? I-I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Stella stuttered.

"I know about you and Brandon. I know you are sneaking around with him."

"No I'm not! I haven't seen him since the crash! Not him or Helia or Timmy! It has been years!"

"Stella, I think we both know you are a terrible liar. Come on, you can trust me."

"Fine," Stella took a deep breath. "Brandon, Helia, and Timmy were the three men who brought the kids back, not men from Solaria. Yesterday, on my walk, I went to their house to make sure they kept their mouths shut, but they didn't. Only Sky and Nabu know. I sure hope that they didn't tell anyone, who had written that letter you found yesterday."

"Yeah... uh about that..." Bloom stuttered.

"About what?"

"Well how I found out, is that that letter I got was from Sky, asking me to meet him last night. It said about you seeing the boys and all... and that Sky wanted to see me last night at midnight right here. So I waiting till two to find out he stood me up. That threat letter was written by me to get you guys sort of off my back. Anyway, are you visiting them today?"

"Well, if Sky is here, then I suppose so. Now I have to teach him a lesson for doing that to you Bloom and for spoiling my secret!"

"Can I come? Please Stel; I really want to see him!" Bloom begged.

"Alright, fine, you can come! We will leave after breakfast. Just keep the fact the boys are alive a secret. And also, I am not sneaking around with Brandon ... never in a million years."

* * *

Nabu walked a long distance after he had stormed out of his house yesterday. But he had finally made it to his destination, on top of a mountain, where a house was. He gently knocked on the door before it slowly opened by itself.

"Hello!" Nabu hollered. "Is anyone home? Icy, Darcy, Stormy are you there?"

"Come in!" A voice yelled before Nabu walked into the house.

_**Oh a cliffhanger! A BIG cliffhanger! I guess you will have to wait about a week for that! Reviews are awesome you know? So please review, even if you hate this story, tell me about it! I have a poll on my profile, and a story that needs OC's for. Can you do me a favor, and vote and subbmit OC's for me? That would be great! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Find out what will happen next on Too Long next week!**_


	14. Giving Up

_Some of you were really interested on what on Earth Nabu was doing visiting the Trix, well, you are about to find out! Thanks everyone for what ever you have done to help with this story! Short update huh? Well every so often,I will do a quick update, even if it is the same day I updated, just as a little treat for you all. _

_Oh and my beta reader, Roxy Fan Forever, wants to know if you could read his stories, __**Stardust Eyes **__and __**Voice of an Angel**__. He is an wonderful author, and I, suggust that you do read them. I haven't read Voice of an Angel yet, but I will, and I do bet it's good._

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_**Giving up doesn't always mean your weak sometimes your just strong enough to let go**_

_**-Taylor Swift**_

What is love? It's the question that we stop to think about a lot. Well what is it?

If you ask a million people, you are going to get a million different answers. Dictionaries all have different definitions for the word, and most are all similar. When I am asked this question, I always say, "Does it look like my name is Webster? Look it up in the dictionary or the bible to get the definition." I'm not much help when it comes to this, am I?

So maybe tonight, you should look it up or ask someone what they think that four letter word means. Love does make the world go round!

Nabu entered the old shack on top of a large hill that no one knows about, no one except him and the three who live there, the Trix. He shut the door behind him. As he turned around, the three witches were right in front of him all with there arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Stormy asked.

"We had a deal." Nabu said, "A deal that you didn't live up to."

"We're working on it!" Icy commented. "Plan A&B both failed. We won't give up. We are positive that plan C will work."

"Well hurry!" Nabu commanded. "The others know that they are still alive. They've seen one of them already. Your next plan can't take long."

"Our next plan does involve the girls seeing you and the others again, just go along with it, and be nice to Layla. And why are we doing this?" Darcy asked.

"Because I know you want them dead."

"Yeah we do, but your one of them. It's not normal for a good guy to come knocking on our door eight years ago asking us to kill a group of girls with a huge source of good magic." Stormy replied.

"It's none of your business."

"Girls," Icy said. "It's because of this Liz girl. He met her not long before the crash we created. That is why he came to us and gave us that idea. He wants to get rid of Layla for Elizabeth . Am I right?" She said as she looked at Nabu. He said nothing. "Liz is the reason. Nabu has fallen greatly in love with her."

"You know what," He said. "I give up on this plan. You girls finish it they way you want or don't finish it all. I give up. Keep the money I already paid you. Have a nice day." Nabu left the house, and started his way down the mountain, to head back home.

* * *

"Alright you two," Flora said to Bloom and Stella, as they had told her that they were going out. "You can go out, just don't be as long as you were last time, alright?"

"You can count on us." Bloom said as the two girls departed from the house to the outside world and had transformed into different bodies. "So Stella, how do we get there?"

"Just follow me." Stella said as she took a ring off her finger. Not just any ring, but the Ring of Solaria. It was disguised as well, and look like a toy wand a little kid would use. She hasn't used it in years ever since she got her Enchantix, before yesterday. Stella grabbed Bloom's hand, said some words, and the two vanished into thin air, and appeared right in front of the boy's apartment building. Stella led Bloom to the apartment, and then knocked on the door.

Inside the apartment, Timmy heard the knock on the door, and went to go answer it. He looked through the peephole and saw Stella's disguise, and someone else. He answered it.

"Um, Stella who's your friend?" Timmy asked. Stella gave him a death glare for saying her name outside the apartment. "Oh yeah, sorry, Come in I guess." He shut and locked the door behind the two girls, and shut the curtains and blinds making the room dark. Once it was safe, Stella transformed back into herself, followed by Bloom. Once Bloom was back to her old self, she ran and gave Timmy a hug.

"Timmy! It's nice to see you again!" She said happily, and let go of him. "Where's Sky?"

"Stella, I thought this was just between us?"

"Well that's what I thought. Is Sky here?"

"No, he's on Eraklyon. He never came because you told us to make him stay yesterday."

"No, he is here. He gave Bloom a message saying he wanted to see her, and spoiled our secret to her. That's why she knows now. But he never showed up."

"Oh, well he isn't here."

"Oh, well why is he on Eraklyon? Doesn't he live here with the rest of you?" Bloom asked Timmy. Timmy immediately looked at Stella.

"You didn't tell her did you?" He asked. Stella shook her head no. Bloom looked at her.

"Tell me what?" She asked. Stella took a deep breath.

"Bloom, I'm sorry."

"W-why?"

"Sky, is now King of Eraklyon, and well he had to marry someone to be his queen, they all thought we were dead, so he had no choice."

"Who'd he marry?"

"Diaspro..." Stella said softly.

"How could he marry her? She is a selfish spoiled little bitch!"

"He didn't want to Bloom." Timmy said. Tears filled the corners of Bloom's eyes." He was already betrothed to her in the first place. He really shouldn't have been dating you, but he did. And when you 'died', he had to marry her with no choice. It's sort of hard to explain."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you guys." Stella said to Bloom, as the tears started to fall from her cheeks. "I didn't want you to be hurt."

"Stel, How am I going to tell Aiden?" Bloom asked. Timmy looked more confused than ever.

"You don't, not until you know what to say."

"Um, may I ask who is Aiden?" Timmy asked. By the look on Stella's face, Timmy could easily see that she was completely mad at Bloom for asking her that question.


	15. Keep Moving Forward

_I love updating this story! I always get awesome feedback on it. Because of everyone who reviews to this, it makes me want to write, and feel happy about my writing. I have a lot of bad days in my life, and my reviewers to this story, and other stories, always bring good happy comments. It makes me smile, after I am covered in tears or mad, or just comepletely tired. You guys are awesome. Thanks for being by my side at this. 15 chapters and almost 80 reviews! That's a lot of smiling! _

_Sorry I didn't update on Friday, like I usually do. I'm sorry about that. I just was running out of time to do things, and was extremly tired to finish the chapter... but it's finished now... and you know, it's better late than never!_

_Now last chapter you've found out about what our little friend Nabu was upto, a lot of you by just reading the reviews, were left with dropped jaws. And are very excited about Bloom's little outburst about Aiden. What is going to happen next? Well it's right below you! Enjoy!_

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter Fifteen: **

_**Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things because we're curious… and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths. **_

_**Keep moving forward.**_

**_-Walt Disney_**

Nervous, scared, insecure, and flustered, Stella and Bloom stood motionlessly as they stared at Timmy with both hearts racing. Bloom had done it; she had blabbed a secret that should have been kept. Stella was seething with rage at the girl, but didn't show it.

Stella was a terrible liar; I think that has already been established. She had to make up something and everything was going through her mind. It was like her life flashed before her eyes, but it didn't at all. She had to make something up quick, or Bloom did.

Bloom had taken her eyes off Timmy, and gave Stella; an I'm so sorry look. She knew she blew it, and Stella was mad at her. What was going to happen now? Are the boys going to show up at the cottage one day soon, to see their kids, even though Stella made them promise to leave the girls alone? Bloom didn't mean to blow it! She was just so angry and upset about Sky and Diaspro, it just slipped out in front of Timmy.

"Guys, come on," Timmy said. "Who is Aiden?"

Timmy was smart. He put the clues together while Bloom was balling in tears over Sky, that it was probably her and Sky's kid, but to know for sure, he needed an answer. Those kids he Helia and Brandon bought ice cream for the other night, were they actually their kids? Timmy had lots of things going through his mind to, just like Bloom and Stella.

The door unlocked and then opened. It was Nabu. "Hey, why is it so dark in here?" He asked, and then Stella and Bloom turned around to see him. He froze.

In his mind, the same was going on; thousands of things were running through it. He already knew they were alive, when they should be dead, but he knew soon they wouldn't be, or at least Layla wouldn't be. But what he didn't know was about the children. The only people who fully knew about the kids and that they were the fathers were the Winx, Riven, and the Trix. The reason the Trix knew was because it was part of plan B that had failed.

"Uh, it was nice talking to you Timmy," Stella said, snapping her fingers and changing into someone she was not, Bloom did that same. "But we got to go. Bye!" And they ran out the door.

"Now you believe me?" Timmy said to Nabu, who said that he didn't believe the Winx were alive, and had just watched them walk out of the house, "Told you they were alive."

"Well what was that about?" He asked. "Why were they here?"

"Long story," He replied. "But you know how we said there were kids at the house?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think one of them is Sky's. But I don't know about the others." Nabu stared at him.

"Uh, I'm sorry I've got to go."

"Go where? You've been gone all night yesterday and have just got back."

"Uh, I have some papers I need to grade at Red Fountain. I'll be back later." Timmy dozed off on the couch for about an hour and a half, when Brandon, and Helia walked through the door at home, making him wake up from his nap.

"Where were you two?" He said as he rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on.

"I need to grade papers for Nabu and me, but since he stormed out of the house yesterday, Helia decided to help me." Brandon said, " Hey why is it dark in here?"

"Well Nabu just came back over an hour ago, but left and said he was going to grade papers for your two's class, and Stella came by again, with Bloom, and I think I've found out one of the things they were hiding from us."

"Well, we never saw him." Helia said. "And I thought this secret was between us and Stella. Why'd she tell Bloom?"

"Bloom received a letter from Sky, asking her if she would meet him, but he never showed up. Bloom was mad, and she told Stella about it, and she knew Stella knew because in the letter, Sky told her everything. The two came down because Bloom really wanted to talk to Sky." Timmy replied. "And I said something about Diaspro, causing Stella to have to tell Bloom about the marriage and all. Bloom was so mad and upset; she said something that might help us find out what they have been up to the past eight years."

"Well what is it?" Brandon asked.

"She said something like what am I going to tell Aiden. If I remember right, Aiden was one of those kids, and putting the clues together, I think Sky has a kid, or kids plural."

"Well, possibly, but one of those kids was said to have a father, if you remember. So I think Aiden would be his kid, if we are putting the pieces together right." Helia said as he placed his fingers around his chin thinking.

"So what about the other kids? Do you think they are children of the other Winx girls?" Brandon asked.

"Possibly, and what Helia said just a moment go, makes me think, the one with a father is probably Musa's, since Riven disappeared with them as well."

"So you're saying the other kids are ours too." Helia asked.

"Possibly," Timmy replied. "But possibly not. There is a chance that the girls moved on away from us too. But the age, does seem to match the year of they're disappearance."

"We need to get Stella and Bloom here now!" Brandon said. "They sure do have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Nabu climbed up the mountain; again, to reach the witches hide out. He knew there was something they weren't telling him, and he desired to know. When he reached the top, to where they had lived for the past couple of years, he didn't even bother to knock. He stormed in.

"Oh Nabu, what are you doing here, weren't you just here yesterday?" Stormy asked.

"You're hiding something from me what is it?" He said angrily into Stormy's face. Darcy walked into the room, with oven mitts and an apron on, and her hair up in a ponytail.

"What's all the commotion?" She asked, as she took off the gloves.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked Darcy. She took a deep breath.

"I guess we have to tell him Stormy." She said as she looked at her sister. "Nabu, Stormy will take you to the dinning room, take a seat there, and I will be in, in a moment, to discuss this little problem."


	16. Don't Lie

**Another short chapter... I know, but my brain is dead right now I think. I am going to take a short mini break from this story. Sorry about that, but I am too tired from swim team, babysitting, and doing other things. But that way, I'd have time to get ideas for the story and all. So you'd get some good things out of this little break... it will only be a week or two... not that long.**

**I do still have a poll on my profile, please vote for it if you haven't already! Enjoy chapter 16! Again, I am sorry it's short... I couldn't think of exactly what is going to happen here, so I tried my best!**

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**Please don't lie to me, unless you're absolutely sure I'll never find out the truth.**_

_**-Ashleigh Brilliant**_

Flora sat down on the couch and sipped her cup of tea. It was quite, very quite. Riven, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were all outside with the kids. It was her time for quite and peace, for at least ten minutes. If Stella and Bloom were here, she wouldn't even have the time to sit down and rest in quite.

Thinking of that, Flora thought, what is up with those mysterious disappearances? Why do those girls just vanish into the woods and don't return till dusk? Where on Earth do they go? She had her suspicions, and so did the others, Tecna, Riven, Musa, and Layla thought the same to. A walk in the woods doesn't take hours, it takes like thirty minutes. They had to be doing something. Something they shouldn't be doing, but what?

Thoughts were going through her mind, but she just wanted that to stop. All she wanted to do was enjoy her cup of tea in quite and relaxation, not think of where and what those two have been up to.

Stella and Bloom decided to take the detour through Magix on their way back, to think of what they were going to do now. Bloom made the mistake about coming up with that idea. Since the girl's walked by dozens of shops, Stella was technically drooling over how beautiful and lovely the fashion today was. It was nothing like how it was when they left it eight years ago. And Stella couldn't resist it. It was like a magnet pulling her into the store. And Bloom made another mistake letting her go in.

When you are looking for Stella, what would you think is the best place to look for her? This simple easy question was answered by the Red Fountain boys, Helia, Timmy, and Brandon immediately, and that was the most expensive, fashionable shop in the whole realm. So they headed there, and that was when Bloom realized her mistakes, again. But this time they weren't partly her fault. It was Stella's, but she still let her go in there and had come up with the idea of taking a detour.

Stella browsed through the clothes rack, as Bloom was going through the one next to her, and that's when the day got worse.

"Excuse me," Said a familiar voice. Stella and Bloom turned around to see the three boys.

"What are you doing here and how did you find us?" Stella asked.

"It wasn't hard." Brandon said. "The number one place to look for you is in a store, and then we thought which has the most expensive stuff, and here we are... simple."

"What do you want?" Bloom asked crossing her arms.

"We need to talk, but I'd prefer we do it somewhere private, unless you really want to talk about this here, with a lot of people around us." Timmy answered.

"Alright, fine." The girls gave in and followed the boys, back to their apartment. They put down all the blinds and curtains and the girls turned back into their normal sleeves.

"Alright now we're in private, what do you want? We don't have much more time until we need to leave, so make it fast." Stella demanded.

"We want to know the truth. We're tired of lies." Helia said.

"We told you everything!"

"Not everything about those kids." Brandon said.

"We deserve to know!" Timmy spoke up. "Are those kids-"

"YES!" Stella said, annoyed, "For Pete sake, yes! Sorry Bloom, but I can't keep lying! Now can we go?" The boys were speechless, and happy that they put the pieces to the puzzle right. "Alright, thank you now we are leaving." Stella took out the staff and transported her and Bloom out, without even bothering to change their looks, they appeared right outside of Alfea.

"Stella what are we doing here?" Bloom asked.

"Well, if we are trying to stay away from the boys, we are going to need some help. Big help, and this will help with an excuse of the two of us being out so late tonight, and me for yesterday."

"Stella when did you start getting good ideas?"

"I don't really know why I'm so smart lately I guess if that's what you mean. But I like it!" Bloom smiled and the two girls headed into the building. The campus was empty. Everyone were in there classes, which was good since the two were not in their disguises.

They all walked to Miss Faragonda's office, and knocked, without waiting for an answer, Stella and Bloom opened the door and let them selves in, closing and locking the door behind them. Ms. Faragonda was on the phone, and didn't even hear the two girls come in, or see them, because her chair was faced toward the window.

The elderly woman spun the chair around to her desk and hung up the phone before looking up and jumping out of her chair. "Oh you startled me." She said, just taking a quick look at the girl's, and back at the papers on her desk. "Ms. Stella, and Ms. Bloom what brings you... Stella and Bloom?"

Bloom slightly gave a small sweet smile. "Miss Faragonda, we're alive, and we need your help."

* * *

Darcy walked into the room with a tray of cookies and sat them on the table that Stormy and Nabu were sitting at.

"We only have a short time to speak until Icy comes back, but enjoy some cookies, their freshly baked." Nabu grabbed one of Darcy's cookies, and was just about to sink his teeth into it, when it had came to his mind that Darcy made the cookies, and threw it back onto the plate.

"No thank you." He replied. "But please do tell me about these kids?"

"Well you came to us nine years ago and told us to come up with a plan." Darcy said. "And we did, as long as you got the girls on a plane and we'd take care of the rest, which was why we had Stormy conjure up a terrible storm. Icy and I both figure she'd fail, so we came up with a back up plan, plan B before we even had the girls aboard the plane."

"So we did some spells... some really gross spells if you ask me." Stormy said as she chewed the cookie crumbs in her mouth.

"And so if the girls did survive the plane crash, they'd all be on an island, that we had created... with children."

"So those kids Helia, Timmy and Brandon saw were-"

"One hundred percent yes." Stormy said.

"And if you still want to help with plan C, keep your friends away from those kids as much as possible, and try to keep them from finding out. It will interfere with the plan big time... and if it does... we don't have a plan D."

"Alright," Nabu said before walking out of the house, and starting his way down the mountain. "I sure will make sure they do find out."

**And the truth is out, but not fully. How are the other's going to find out? What is Ms. F going to do and why did the two go there? Will Stella's briliant idea work out? It might, it might not... we're talking about Stella here. All will to be found out in the future. I will update as soon as I can. I just need a little time to think of what else will happen in this story. I haven't exactly came up with how the Winx will find out that they were alive and Stella and Bloom have been lying and all that stuff. I'm just as curious as you. If you understand I need time to keep this story interesting. Next update will probably be in mid July. Tomorrow is the last day of June so of course I am not going to update anymore of this month. I am estimating that I will update in about 2 weeks. **

**Until then,**

**Michelle Loves Chocolate 99 AKA Natty.B**


	17. Support Them Afterwards

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_**'Tis not enough to help the feeble up, but to support them after.**_

_**-William Shakespeare**_

The poor Head Mistress was completely speechless. She didn't know what was going on. _'Am I going crazy?'_ She thought. '_Two people, who died eight years ago, are standing in front of me. Of course I am! I'm totally am losing it!'_

But she wasn't. She wasn't losing it at all. Stella and Bloom never died, just everyone thought they had. But she didn't know that at all. She was shocked.

"Miss Faragonda, we're alive, and we need your help." Bloom repeated to the old lady.

A slight smile came across the Head Mistress's face. "Girls, is it really you?" She asked, still unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not. Bloom nodded her head.

"Yes, we've been alive all this time." Bloom replied.

"I... I..."

"You don't understand?" Stella finished off for her, and she nodded her head. Stella closed the curtains in the room, to hide them from the outside world, since they were not in the other forms.

"When we boarded a plane eight years ago, we flew into a storm, and the plane started having technical problems, before we knew it, we couldn't see anything," Bloom started. "It, was pitch black. The next thing we knew, the rest of the girls, Riven, Stella, and I where on an island, with no body living on it. We found a place that was sort of like a house and stayed there."

"It was not much longer... we all discovered something."

"What did you discover?" Miss Faragonda asked Stella. Bloom opened her mouth, and answered the question for her.

"We all... had children, around the same time. We raised them and then seven years later, we found a ghost ship in the water. We all got on, and drove it to where we could find civilization. And we did, in a town called Oferla."

"The Oferlens, got us on a plane which took us back her to Magix," Stella said. "We settled in a home in the woods, that's very small. Our children got bored and ran off to town, where they ran into the boys. And they took them home, not knowing that they were their kids. Bloom and I are the only ones who know about them being alive, after we thought they were dead. Now they know where we live, and that those kids are theirs, and we need a new place to live."

"Miss Faragonda," Bloom said. "This is where we need your help. If the rest of the girls find out that the boys are alive, it might break their hearts if they knew they moved on after our deaths. Could you help us hide?"

"Of course I would." She said, with a smile on her face. She was happy that they were alive all along. "I would do anything for you girls. But may I ask why don't you want to show your faces to the world again? We could really use the help. Magix isn't the same anymore. Danger is everywhere now that you aren't here to protect it."

"We never really got a vacation with that job. We were fighting bad guys every split second of the day." Stella answered. "We never got a break, and now we do. Plus, our kids need us. They don't even know about our powers!"

Miss Faragonda sighed, "Alright girls." She pulled open one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a small object, and then closed it. "When I had first become Head Mistress here at Alfea, this wasn't the school. Alfea was much smaller back then, with not as many students. But it had become popular with in my second year as principal. We had to move to a new location. Here." She showed the girls the small object in her hand. "This is the key to the old building. It is located in the woods of Red Fountain. It's not very big, but it will do."

"Thanks Miss F!" Stella said happily. "This means so much to us!"

"You're welcome, anything for my best students at Alfea, and their next generation. I do ask if you wait until tomorrow to move there. I will arrange for it to be cleaned over night, since no one has laid a foot in there in years." She said. "Just one condition, before I give you this key."

"Sure, anything!" Bloom said.

"You girls know you can't hide under the shadows forever. You have to come out sooner or later. I expect for you and the others to come back to the world soon. It doesn't have to be right away, but Magix needs you. It's nothing like it was eight years ago."

"We promise." Stella said. "Honestly I don't know how much longer I can live like this."

Ms. Faragonda handed the key to Bloom. "Now, I have an important meeting to attend, and I must not be late. Classes are about to change soon, so the halls will be filled with people. I suggest you leave now, and get back to your hiding place. But before we both leave, I must ask one more question. How many of you will be living at this house? I will be supplying you with beds and such."

"Fourteen total counting Stella and I." Bloom said.

The two made their way home, as night began to fall, again. "Stella?" Bloom asked. "Now how are we going to tell them we're moving?"

"That's a good question, I expected you to have an answer to that."

"Come on Stella, the last couple days, you've been having this great mind. It's like you fell on your head, and you've began getting these ideas... what's your idea?"

"My idea this time is to have you figure something out," Stella replied. "I have no idea what to do next, and plus you're a way better liar than I am." The two walked to the door, and opened it to run into the faces of Flora, Layla, Musa, Tecna, and Riven. They all stood there with angry faces.

"Where have you two been?" Riven asked with anger in his voice.

"We can explain everything, right Bloom?" Stella asked, turning her head to Bloom.

"Yes. The two of us were holding this as a secret... to surprise you all. We were going to tell you this morning, but I guess that plan is ruined," Bloom started. "We have been searching for a new, bigger, and better place to stay, and we have found one."

"Pack your bags everyone," Stella said. This wasn't exactly a lie. In a way it was the truth, just the dates and the reasons are wrong. "We leave after lunch tomorrow."

_I know this chapter is a bit short, and a bit lame maybe... I had no idea of what to write towards the end... Do you have any ideas for this story you'd like to give to me? Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update next week, on Friday as I usually do. _


	18. Kidnapped

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_**For me, my awakening came when I was kidnapped.**_

_**-Patty Hearst**_

Icy watched as the Winx gathered their belongings for the move to their new house that Faragonda had told them about. Her plan was working perfectly. As long as nothing interfered, by tomorrow, her next move will take place. Nothing was going to stop her from destroying the Winx Club forever! Not a single thing! She was determined to succeed.

Icy turned around to see her sister Stormy in the doorway of the room. She turned back quickly after seeing the glance of her sister's face, and looked back at the cloud that she watched the Winx in. She closed her palm, and the cloud was gone. She turned back to her sister.

"Everything is going swell?" Stormy asked as she leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms.

"Yes. The girls are falling into our trap perfectly. You and Darcy will be doing the next quest tomorrow evening or perhaps, tonight," Icy said she paused for a second. "Where is Darcy anyway? I haven't seen her since I have gotten back?"

"She went to go check the house out," Stormy answered. "She said going there might help us be able to get to know the place better, for when the two of us accomplish this next step. She should be back shortly."

"Very well then sister," She said. "If Darcy gets back in time, you might accomplish that tonight instead of tomorrow, which I prefer. Have you heard of any news from Nabu lately?"

"N-No Icy," Stormy lied through her teeth. If she had told Icy that he was here earlier, she and Darcy might not live long enough to go through the next part of the plan. Icy could not know that they had exposed him to things that should not have been exposed to him. "We haven't heard from him since two days ago, when he came and broke the deal he had with us."

"Fine then, we will have to turn him back onto our side, when the time is right. We will need his help in the future. We may even have to spell him, whatever it takes. He's back on their side, good, which can't be done, cannot happen at all!"

The truth was out to Brandon, Helia, and Timmy. They have been fathers for seven to eight years, and did not know a thing about it. They didn't know a single thing about it until now! Was it too late for them to come into their young lives? Or was it the perfect time?

Every child needs a father. The girls had no right keeping them from seeing their children. Why would the girls not tell them about it? It was a big deal! Every child needs a father!

Just how are they going to see the kids? The Winx won't let them set a foot near them... although they already had met them. But that was before they knew. If they knew they might have never returned them home safely that night. They might actually go through with the thought of kidnapping.

"Why would the girls keep something so big away from us?" Helia asked as he sat in his chair.

"I don't know," Brandon answered. "The girls don't want it to be known that they are alive. They don't want to save the world everyday like they did eight years ago. Them having kids with us would probably bring curiosity to paparazzi."

"How about we just break into their house and take the kids?" Timmy suggested. "I mean, we have the right to see our kids... our first meeting with them doesn't count... we thought they were just runaway kids... besides, they said they didn't like what their mothers were doing to them... that's why they runaway anyways..."

"Timmy, are you really considering doing that? It's a crime!" Helia pointed out. "We'll get put in jail!"

"But the girls don't want to show their faces! They won't dare to call the police!"

"Timmy's got a point... I'm with him on this one," Said Brandon . "Should we call Sky... and what about Nabu?"

"What about me?" Nabu said as he entered the apartment.

"Oh... Nabu... uh we have some news to tell you..." Helia said.

"If it's about the kids the Winx and Riven are hiding I already know about it. But if it's not-"

"It is," Brandon said. "How did you know?"

"Long story... anyways what's going on?"

"Brandon and Timmy are considering going to prison." Helia replied.

"We are not! We won't get caught Helia!" Timmy said. "We'll get Sky down here tonight... and we will take what belongs to us... they won't even call the police on us!"

That night they did as planed. The five boys, Timmy, Helia, Brandon, Nabu and Sky, went to the cottage in the woods. It was abandon. Completely empty; as if no one ever lived there.

Earlier that day Bloom twisted the key Miss Faragonda had given her and Stella into the whole of the door to there new home. As the door swung opened, the children ran inside, with smiles on there faces. The house was like a mansion, since it was the old building of a school. Furniture was put in it by the people Faragonda had hired to get it all set for them. Though, since Bloom and Stella couldn't tell them about them talking to Miss Faragonda, they said they had decorated the place themselves.

"Now do you forgive us for staying out so late?" Stella asked. "We were doing something that benefits all of us... and hey we all get our own rooms, except for the twins they will have to share."

"I can't believe you two pulled this off!" Tecna said as she looked around. "I don't see a reason for not telling us what you were doing though."

"Tecna relax. They wanted to surprise us with something." Flora replied with a smile on her face. She turned to Stella and Bloom. "Thanks! You two did a wonderful job!"

The next morning, Layla was the first to wake up. It was about eight in the morning. It felt good having her, own room instead of sleeping in a very tiny one, filled with six others. She walked into Brook's bedroom, which was right across the hall from hers. Her eyes widen.

There was no one in the room. Brooke was gone! She checked the others rooms, hoping that her daughter had gone and slept with one of the other kids, but they were gone to, but in Oriana and Sam's room, she found blood on the floor, and in Aiden's room she found the room a complete disaster. She immediately awoke the Winx and Riven. There children, from what it looked like, were kidnapped.

_I am so sorry on how long it took for me to update! Last week I had wifi problems, and also computer problems, but they are fixed now...I hope at least. I will try to update on my regular day, Friday. I hope you did enjoy this chapter and thanks for all my reviewers! I now have 100 reviews! Keep it up, everyone! Soon, maybe I will have 200! My goal for this story is to get at least 200 reviews by when this is over!_

_I have a poll on my profile, that I would appreciate you to vote for. It ends August 6th. Be sure to vote if you haven't! _


	19. Don't Panic

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**_Don't Panic._  
**

**_-Douglas Adams_**

In life everyone panics at one point or another. Whether, it's over a test, losing something valuable or maybe even competing in a sport. We all panic over something. In this case, seven people are panicking over a kidnapping. Eight children have gone missing. The evidence leans to a kidnapping, blood in one of the rooms, and a mess in another. It brings them to one conclusion, the kids had been kidnapped.

If you woke up one day, and found that your children were no place in sight, their bedrooms were a mess, and had found blood on the floor, what would you do? You'd most likely call the police. 911 is the best way to handle this problem. But not when you are famous and want to keep out of the spotlight.

Those seven adults have to figure this out on there own. They were once the best at fighting crime, but never at solving a mystery. Can they do it? It's the question they are all wondering. Is this worth giving up a free life with just one phone call?

Bloom stared at Stella. Stella stared at Bloom. The twos eyes were locked onto each others. They both had a pretty good idea who. But, is it worth sharing to the others? Bloom could already hear Stella's voice if she had asked that question: _Are you insane? The boys moved on in there lives, forgot about us. They don't care about us anymore! If they found out, they would be so upset! _And if Stella asked Bloom that question, Bloom would respond to something similar.

"Maybe they ran away again," Riven suggested, doubtfully.

"Then what about the blood?" Tecna asked rudely.

"Kidnapping, might not be our only option. Plenty of things could have happened."

"Riven," Musa started. "It's a kidnapping. There is no better explanation for this. It's a kidnapping."

"W-what are we going to do?" Flora asked, whipping away a tear that formed in the corner of her eye. "Obviously, someone knows about us."

"Who could it be?" Layla asked, "The Trix, dead, Lord Darkar, dead, Valtor, dead, The Wizards of the Black Circle , dead, the boys dead."

Stella and Bloom's eyes still locked on each other, as if they were communicating telepathically. Riven spotted it. He knew something was up, but what? Did they do this? Are they behind the kidnapping? He didn't know, but he was going to find out what.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, guys," Musa said, looking at Riven, who was looking at Bloom and Stella curiously, as those two stared at each other, "No matter what it takes."

"Maybe we should search the woods?" Bloom suggested. "Maybe Riven was right... and the blood stain was just a cut on the arm, and the played hard in Aiden's room... We'll split up, taking different identities. Anyone agree?" Stella raised her hand immediately. Riven then raised his hand as well. _The two of them have to be up to something, and I am going to find out one way or another. _Musa followed, then Layla, leaving Flora and Tecna with hands down.

"Majority rules," Bloom said. " Alright, Flora and Layla, will be a group, Musa and Riven, another, Stella and I will be one, and Tecna, you will stay here just in case they come back just like how we did it back when we first arrived on that island, and we searched for the others, but in this case, we have different groups. We'll meet back at the house at four, which gives us all about three hours to search in the woods."

With that, they all left, except for Tecna, to search the woods, after they transformed into different identities, just in case they were spotted by someone who shouldn't.

* * *

"Musa," Riven said as the two walked out of the house away from the other two groups, who were still in sight. "We're following Stella and Bloom."

"Why? How is that going to help us find them, if they did runaway?" Musa asked.

"Those two are up to something. And I believe it's no good. Whether it is or not, I am going to find out."

"But what about the kids?"

"Musa, they may know where they are! They've been acting suspicious the past couple days. Whatever it is, we are going to figure it out!"

_**I know this chapter is very short, and sort of pointless. Though it will lead to something. I wanted to get it done fast, I've been getting so many reviews to update. I am sorry I am not as good on updating like I used to be with this story. Don't worry, I will NEVER end this story. I will continue until the final chapter of story if it kills me. Updates might take long, but this story will be completed one way or another. That is what I promise. I don't usually make promises, but I am promising that I will never give up on this story until the words THE END appear. So don't worry. I know a lot of you are worrying that I am going to do that, with the wait of this. **_

_**My reasons for not updating is that I have been busy watching the Olympics, and I am also busy with family things. I am going back to school soon. Summer is nearly over for me, about a week or two...I will try my best to update a lot between now and then. I am going to be taking an advanced math class, so this year will be busy. I don't know how updates will go. I mainly updated on the weekends last year. And I do play sports at school, so I would also be busy with those. **_

_**I do appreciate all my reviewers. I have 113 at this moment! That's a lot for me! Thanks again, and don't worry. I won't give up. Giving up is something that's hard for me to do. I've gaven up on a lot of differnet stories because they weren't successful. This story is ver successful!Keep it up! And thanks to my beta reader Roxy Fan 4 Ever!**_

_**Also, I was going to update yesterday night, I had it all ready but my computer wasn't. It didn't want to turn on. So that's why it wasn't updated yesterday.**_


	20. Held Hostage

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**_I was held hostage and almost executed by a man who was robbing us in the middle of the night._  
_-William Hurt_**

"Ouch," Alissa screamed as she was thrown onto the ground, just like the other children. She quickly look at the room to see that it was filled with bunk beds had two kitchen tables with chairs and a door way that lead to another room which was a bathroom. "That really hurt! Whoever did that was very rude!"

"It was some old lady with bushy hair," Samson said, holding his sister, Oriana in his arms.

"I saw her when she came into our room, she hit Oriana in the head, and it might sound crazy, but with magic."

"That explains why she's so quiet," Narcissus said.

"Magic doesn't exist, maybe she hit you on the head as well and you didn't even realize it," Spoke Alyssa.

"Well, when the person was in my room," Aiden started, "I put up a fight, or at least tried to, she had long brown hair, it was not bushy at all."

"Can we quit fighting?" Brooke and Melony both asked. "We are locked into this room wearing these horrible outfits; we don't have any idea who took us, or where we are. Oriana obviously needs medical help; we don't to be fighting one another."

The kids agreed with Brooke and Melony. They got lucky, Dewy had read a book about head injuries, and was able to help Oriana a little bit, but what she needed was a doctor. The kids were held captive, and had no way out and one of them was slowly dying. They were all scared and worried about what was going to happen.

* * *

Musa did what Riven had told her, to follow Bloom and Stella, to figure out what they were up to. Musa saw suspicion about those two as well, but decided to ignore it. But you can't ignore anything forever. She was dying to know what they were up to as well. Were those two responsible for the kidnappings? Probably not, or what Musa wondered, hopefully not.

The two girls wandered into town, and traveled to an apartment building and then they entered into an apartment. Musa and Riven, desperately wanted to know what they were doing in there. Were the children in their? They didn't know, and they hoped they weren't. Stella and Bloom were good friends of theirs, kidnapping their own kids would totally turn their friendship upside down.

As the door closed, Musa and Riven approached it and gently knocked.

"Who's at the door?" Sky asked as the room fell silent from a gentle knock on the door. Timmy peaked his left eye up to the peep hole and started into it.

"I don't know," He took his eye off the door and shook his head. "Stella, Bloom, you might want to change back before I open the door." The two girls didn't hesitate. They quickly changed back into their different forms before Timmy opened the door. Stella and Bloom instantly recognized the two people; they were the disguise of Musa and Riven.

Musa and Riven's eyes popped out as he placed their eyes on men who had died almost nine years ago with not a scratch on their bodies. They didn't know what to say. They were speechless almost.

"May I help you?" Nabu asked the man and woman standing in the doorway of their apartment. Stella pushed him out of the way and made and quickly made her way to be standing in front of Timmy.

"What are you two doing here? Were you spying on us?" She asked in anger. The two walked in and shut the door. Bloom and Stella changed back, along with Musa who had also changed Riven back.

"Well when two friends start taking weird walks in the woods for hours on end, then come back and tell us that they found a new huge house for us to live in. Then after we move in the eight kids go missing," Riven replied looking at the two fairies before turning he glare at the specialists in the room, "They may be the possible reason for all of this."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Musa asked the two girls.

"The kids are missing?" All specialists in the room except Riven yelled with shocked voices.

"Well, that takes you off our suspect list," Stella said. "We believe they were kidnapped. We thought it might have been you guys." The boys looked at each other oddly. They were planning on kidnapping the kids but didn't, since no one was at the cottage.

"What are you guys doing alive? You all died in the plane crash," Riven asked, changing the subject instantly, but the boys ignored it.

"Do you have any clues or anything?" Brandon asked.

"We found blood stains in one of the rooms, and in another it was a total wreck." Bloom answered.

"Anything else?"

"Not that we know of," Musa said.

"Do you know whose blood it is?" Sky asked.

"What do you think? We're not scientist here," Stella replied crossing her arms. A little grin appeared on Bloom's face.

"Tecna could probably do it. If we are lucky the blood is not from the one of the children and is the suspect."

The four left for the house knowing what they needed, and hopefully would point to the person who took the kids; otherwise, they would be completely nowhere.

* * *

_**Chapter 20 up! Thanks for all the reviews and for the wait. The wait was for me to get a lot of writing done in this story, which I did, which means quicker updates. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to my beta reader Roxy Fan 4 Ever!**_

_I got chapters 20-25 written. Twenty-Six is almost finished. If it helps you, I have planned to update them on these days:_

_**Chapter 20:**__August 22 **COMPLETE**_

_**Chapter 21:**August 24th  
_

_**Chapter 22:**August 26th_

_**Chapter 23:**August 29th  
_

**_Chapter 24:_**_August 31st  
_

**_Chapter 25_:**_September 2nd_

_** Chapter 26:**September 5th  
_

_If you haven't realized updates are on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. That is just for those chapters. After those are posted, there will be about one-two more chapters more to write. The end is near... Also, if I miss on of those dates listed above, don't shoot me! I am sorry if I do. I'm busy in life and make mistakes like every human on this planet. _


	21. None of Us are asSmart as All Of Us Dewy

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**_None of us are as _****smart** as all of us  


**_- Japanese Proverb_**

Nabu, made his way up the mountain, where the Trix were living. Snow fell, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. Something sharp poked his left hand; he grabbed it out of his pocket, a picture. Not just any picture, it was a picture of a girl, with sparkling blue eyes and flowing light brunette hair matching perfectly with her skin, she was five foot two inches of perfection.

Nobody is perfect; nobody except the girl in the picture. The moment Nabu first put his eyes on this girl; he instantly fell in love with her enchanting beauty. She's the reason why he needed to get rid of Layla. Maybe not all the Winx Club, but Layla was what he needed to get out of the way.

Yes, he did love Layla. He loved her ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, but after a few years, when he met Elizabeth he knew she was the one. It wasn't just her looks; it was her kindness, and lovingness that he fell in love with as well. He desperately wanted her.

His determination is what had brought him to the Trix. He got the plan, and he knew the Trix would do anything to get revenge on the Winx. He should've just settled with just having them get rid of Layla, not all of them. He knew he had ruined his buddies' lives getting rid of the other girls, and Riven, though he did find it relaxing that Riven's rude comments weren't always around. But he still regretted it. He was going to have to tell them the truth sooner or later. But how? And what about forgiveness? Would they ever forgive him? Probably not.

Nabu stuffed Liz's picture back into his pocket as he arrived at the house. Before he even knocked on the door, Darcy was already there to open it.

"Urg, it's you," Darcy snorted, and held her hand out gesturing him to enter. But he didn't. "Aren't you going to come in?"

"No," He answered. "What do you know about the kids being kidnapped?" Darcy crossed her arms.

"Nothing you shouldn't know," She replied.

"You know who did it, don't you?" He said, and thought for another second. "It was you three." Darcy uncrossed her arms, and began to clap her hands, slowing.

"Congratulations, you finally put the pieces together."

"You won't get away with this Darcy,"

"I believe we already have, bye-bye" Darcy shut the door in his face. Anger grew in the male's body. They weren't going to get away with this. His son or daughter is in there, or somewhere. He was going to save them, and the others, one way or another.

* * *

Seven out of eight kids, sat at the tables, as they ate the food served to them from the dumbwaiter elevator.

Oriana had just woken up with the biggest, most painful headache of her young life. Dewy told her to stay down, and fed her some Tylenol that was served with the food for Oriana. He said she probably had a concussion, quoting the book he had read exact words:

_Traumatic brain injury, or TBI, is an exchangeable word used for the word concussion. This term refers to a mild brain injury. This injury is a result due to a blow to the head that could make the person's physical, cognitive, and emotional behaviors irregular._

_Symptoms may include: Clumsiness, Fatigue, Confusion, Nausea, Blurry Vision, Headaches, and others._

_Mild concussions are associated with sequelae. Severity is measured using various concussion grading systems._

_A slightly greater injury is associated with both anterograde and retrograde amnesia, or inability to remember events before or after the injury. The amount of time that the amnesia is present correlates with the severity of the injury. In all cases the patients develop post concussion syndrome, which includes memory problems, dizziness, tiredness, sickness and depression._

_Cerebral concussion is the most common head injury seen in children._

Oriana had trusted this kid to take care of her, though he just turned eight last month, he was the oldest, and the smartest in the room. According to him, he knew exactly how to treat a concussion, and she had wished on every star, that she had seen every so often when she slightly moved positions when Dewy told her not to, that he knew what he was doing and that he was right.

The kids wanted to get out of this place, the desperately needed to. The food was nasty, and the bed's according to Oriana who was the only to be on the bed were not comfortable one tiny bit.

Melony's eyes were locked onto the dumbwaiter as she ate her plate of nasty spaghetti, or at least that's what it looked like. They weren't exactly sure what they were eating but they didn't care, they were starving.

Her mind was completely on escape. The tiny little elevator was just their size; could that be their way out? Her little brain thought. She might not have been the smartest of the group, but she was smart. And having any idea of there only way out proves her right.

She finally spoke up over the silent two tables.

"Guys, can't we just use the elevator thingy to get out of here?"

"You mean the dumbwaiter" Dewy corrected her; Melony just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Well can we?"

"It's worth a shot. It can't be guaranteed but it's worth a try, anything is," Aiden said. And that's what the kids did. Brooke was the test dummy; she was lowered down into the wooden box. When the box hit the floor, the scream of a little girl echoed throughout the shaft.

* * *

**21 up! Yay! Alright, now thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it very much. Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I know some people don't like them, including me, but they are needed at time to time. Thanks a bunch! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Here is a short little preview of chapter 24! Three chapters from this one...**

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-Four:**

**_There is always a pleasure in unravelling a mystery, in catching at the gossamer clue which will guide to certainty._  
**

**_- Elizabeth Gaskell_**

Bad luck and good luck come to all of us. But recently, all the Winx had been getting was bad luck, and the Trix good luck from the past eight, almost nine years.

Darcy let out a smile through her frown once they all removed the hoods, and the few who wore sunglasses removed those. "Now, it seems that everything is in place," She said. "You're children are safe... for now. In fact, this is what is going to happen. They are all hidden, scattered among the city. There will be six teams of two. Each team will have to find their own kids. Twins are hidden with their twin and individuals are hidden by themselves. You have twenty-four hours."

"You will each get a very hard to solve clue," Stormy said. "It will give you a hint of where your child will be. We will all meet here at exactly noon tomorrow. If you have found your kid/kids, you will bring them as well. If you haven't found them by that time... they will die all of them, even the ones that you have found."

"Your clock is ticking," Icy snapped her fingers and six pieces of paper appeared in front of each girl. "You are all lucky we are being nice enough to give you a clue. Let the games begin. Have fun playing!" The three vanished.


	22. Can't Allow Blackmail

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter ****Twenty-Two:**

**_We can't allow the world's worst leaders to blackmail, threaten, hold freedom-loving nations hostage with the world's worst weapons.  
-George W. Bush  
_  
**

It was four O'clock and everyone had met back at the house with Tecna. Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Riven had brought up the idea of testing the blood, with all the electronics Tecna laying around the building. She agreed, and got right on that.

Within two hours, Tecna was finished and the gadget was ready to be used. It worked, but what they wanted was good news, the machine gave them bad news. The blood belonged to one of Stella's two children Oriana, sadly not the kidnapper.

They have no suspects Musa, Riven, Stella and Bloom, had the suspects of the boys on their mind, but they know they are innocent. If the other girls knew, they were alive, they would be the top suspect on their list, but they don't know.

It was now eight O'clock when they heard a knocking at the door. Flora answered it with Layla behind her. Nobody was there, except for a cream colored envelope the laid on the doorstep. Layla squatted down and picked it up. _**WINX CLUB**_ was written on the back in sharpie.

Layla tore the rectangle's top off and pulled out the contents of the envelope. Flora looked around outside in every direction seeing no one in sight. She stepped back in, shutting and locking the door behind her. Everyone gathered around Layla. The envelope contained two papers the first one was a letter. Layla read it aloud:

_**Hello Winx!**_

_**Haven't heard from us in a while have you? Nine years almost. Any guesses?**_

_**Anyways let's cut to the chase. Your beloved children are safe, for now... maybe a few injured, but they are minor and can be easily cured. It seems like one of them is more like a doctor. He keeps quoting these horrible books with very long words, he must be yours Tecna. I wouldn't be too proud if I were you.**_

_**It's been way too long since our last meeting, and we'd love to have a reunion. Will you be there? Please, please join us, I'm sure your kids would be begging you if they were with you... what a shame they aren't.**_

_**Join us at the entrance of Alfea at twelve exactly. And follow these specific orders;**_

_*** It's time to show your faces to the world again. No identity changes this time.**_

_*** Four of you who read this letter share a secret. Who know who you are, you are to invite your lovely "friends" you've been seeing.**_

_*** Oh, and what's a party without dessert? Don't forget the cookies!**_

_**If any of these orders are not obeyed, even the last one, one child will die. We don't go for funny business Winx Club. I know how well you know that. Lives are at stake, your children. I'm sure you will be upset to never see them again, or some of them will be gone forever in that place up in the sky... or maybe down below... no offense, but some of them aren't exactly nice.**_

_**Your Friends the Trix, Icy, **_**Darcy**_**, and **__Stormy_

There it was, in Icy's hard, dark handwriting, and all of their signatures at the bottom. They all gulped once they realized who it was.

But what was surprising to a couple of them was that some of their best friends knew something they didn't. But who was it? Was it the right thing to ask that?

Before a word was said, Layla grabbed the sheet under the letter, it was a picture. All the kids sat in it.

"What are we going to do?" Flora asked. Tecna opened her mouth.

"We are going to obey their orders," She said. "I don't care who is going behind our backs. Who ever you are... We all forgive you. Now you four go talk to your friends. The rest of us will stay behind and cook dessert."

Musa, Riven, Stella and Bloom backed out of the room leaving the three. Flora sighed as they left.

"I knew something was up," She said under her sigh. "Just wasn't too sure of what."

"I knew Stella and Bloom had to be hiding something, but Musa and Riven, I didn't see anything there," Tecna replied to Flora's comment. Layla took a bowl from the cabinet.

"Why are you two being so forgiving?" She asked opening a bag of flour. "Those four lied to us. Obviously it's something big if the Trix want those people there. Who knows who they are; those four exposed their identities to them, _our _identities, _and our_ secret"

"Fighting isn't right Layla. Especially right now," Flora told the brunette. "Lives are on the line, lives of kids under the age of ten. Forgiveness is what is needed right now. The last thing we need is for us to get into a huge fight. That's probably what they want us to do. It's part of their plan. We don't want to fall into any traps Layla. Promise me, both of you, when we see those people tomorrow, you will not get into an argument right there on the spot. If you really need to, please do wait until the children are in our hands, and not theirs. Got it?"

"I agree with you Flora," Tecna said. "I just wish I knew who though. It probably isn't worth anything fighting over. Maybe Stella went to the store and fell in love with a guy. Who knows?"

Layla rolled her eyes. She could try, but she doesn't know if she could handle it. She hates getting lied to, but who doesn't? Nobody enjoys being lied to. But Layla had anger issues. It's hard to not throw a punch when she's mad. She was that type of girl. What Flora had said and asked her to do, will probably most likely be difficult.

_Alright, there's chapter 22. Chapter 23 will be up soon, though it is going to be short. Thanks everyone who helped, by favoriting, watching, or beta reading. I appreciate it a lot! Thank you!_


	23. Clocks Slay Time

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter ****Twenty-Three:**

**_Clocks slay time... time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life.  
_-_William Faulkner _**

The cool breeze of air brushed against Musa's pale face, turning it red, though her cheeks freezing wasn't the only reason for them to be read. She was scared. She didn't know what the three girls were going to do. She understood Stella and Bloom's reason for keeping this secret. If they found out, they would be heartbroken.

The boys moved on after the events. It was totally understandable. They thought they were dead. Healing over a passing of someone was hard and the last step from that was moving on. They had healed. They were better. She had wondered what they would be like if they had never moved on. Maybe if they did, the secret wouldn't have been kept and everyone would be one big happy family! Who knows?

She glanced at her wrist, _11:56_. They were early, nearly an hour early, but hey, they wanted their children back! Four minutes until the time that they were to meet the three Trix. The boys should be arriving soon. She hoped they'd come. Horrible things would happen if they didn't.

The wind blew again. Musa pulled the drawstrings on her hoodie tighter than they were. It was mighty cold for this time of year. It wasn't this cold yesterday. It wasn't even cold yesterday. It was a beautiful day almost. They didn't expect it to be cold today. The just got jackets and hoodies to wear until they did show up. They might have gotten a few stares but it still helped.

_11:58_, the hand ticked. _11:59_. Musa gulped as she noticed a group climbing up the hill they were standing on. Oh crap, they're here. Now this is where the moment was going to get even worse. Flora, Layla, and Tecna didn't have any idea who the friends they've been seeing were, and now they were about to find out. The Specialists were approaching them.

It has been almost nine years. Nine years since the plane crash which led all of the seven to believe that their friends were dead. They're friends also thought they were dead. But neither group was. Musa and the other six were stranded on an unknown island while the others found their way back to Magix.

Now as they made it to the top of the hill. _12:00_. Flora, Tecna, and Layla couldn't help but gasp. They were shocked. Dead people were in front of them. The dead were walking. Flora nearly dropped the basket of cookies for the Trix. The dead were alive. Who wouldn't be filled with surprise?

_12:03_. A few moments of silence as Flora, Tecna, and Layla stared at the men. They were still speechless. The weather seemed to be getting colder and colder. A strong breeze crept and the Trix appeared out of nowhere.

"I see you have got our letter." Icy stated. Her voice sent shivers down Bloom's spine. She hasn't heard that voice in years. "Though, we can get started quicker if you remove those hoods and glasses. I want to see those beautiful faces I haven't seen in years."

As I said last chapter, this chapter will be short. Thanks everyone for reviewing. What do you think will happen next? I'd pay close attention to the next couple chapters if I were you. Next chapter will be up soon, Friday to be exact. Thanks for all the aswesome reviews! I apreciate it so much! Nice feedback always makes me smile! See you soon!

Oh one more thing, I have a new story out... it's a one-shot meaning there's only one chapter and it's finished if any of you don't know what it was. It's called _You're the Music to My Heart_. I would appreciate it very much if you could read it and tell me what you think.

Once again, thank you everyone for your help! And Again sorry it's super short. I told you that last update to give you a heads up if anyone does read these author's notes, which I doubt hardly anyone does, but hey you never know. This chapter is short for a reason. And if anyone can't wait about 30hours estimate, for this next chapter, there is a small preview of around one hundred words in **CHAPTER 21: _None of Us are As Smart As All Of Us_**_ **Dewy**_at the very end. If you really can't wait, it's there.

And you all probably realized I am not the type of person who starts and finishes a story in a week, not counting one-shots that I write every once in a while. I take my time. Writing is a slow process. And since it takes time to write a chapter, it will take time to update it. I don't have a lot of free time in my life. Take that back, I hardly have free time. So when I do make time for writing out of my schedule, I don't always get writing done. I have to stories in process right now, this one, and another one.

The other story is on hold for a little bit. The reason it is on hold is for you. I love getting reviews. Almost all the reviews to this story are positive. Every so often I will get a review saying that they don't like this story. I appreciate that. If any of you don't like any of my stories, you are free to let me know. I would really appreciate it if you did so I know what types of stories my readers like and don't like. But that isn't really what I wanted to talk about. Patients is what my topic is. It took some time for me to get to this part of the A/N but now I'm finally on the topic I want to talk about quickly.

About half of you been really patient with me. I appreciate that very much. You know who you are! But I appreciate my other reviewers to. I love them all! If there negatives or positives! I have been getting super inpatient reviews. Even with this new schedule, that I update three times a week, I still get them. I understood when it took me about two weeks to update. Those are private reasons and I will not share with you my updates were harsh over the summer. I just wanted to let you know, being patient is what makes me want to update more and faster, but not inpatient ones. So keep that in mind.

Now I know this is a very long authors note for a very short chapter, I just wanted to tell you somethings. If any of you aren't aware, I have started school, and this is going to be a very busy, and hard year. It's my last year of middle/elementary school, my school combines those two. I go to a catholic school as well, so I am receiving another sacrament this year, and that is going to take much of my time away, including also that it's my last year there, the oldest of the school do a bunch of field trips and such. So I will be going out of town a lot. More time. Plus my sister will be getting married in September and I will be in the wedding(bummer) guess what, more time taken away.

Field trips and religion you probably won't have to deal with that time being taken away, but yes you will with the once again, patience is ask. I have chapter twenty-six started and the story will end about at 30. As I said a few chapters ago, I think it was twenty but not too sure about that, I will update three times a week until the fifth. Ch. 26 will end the updating three times a week, I should, and hopefully return to my old schedule and be updating until the end of the story, which I hope to have done by October. I may have one of those many field trips between now and then, but I will be having this wedding...

_So don't get mad at me if I don't have this story done my October! Please do review! And I do hope you have read this authors note because there was some very important info said inside... Oh and I almost forgot... I have a question for you..._

_**Why do you like Too Long so much? What made you want to read it? What's your favorite part(s) in it?**  
_

_****I will tell you my answers on the next update, and I know it's three questions... sorry about that!_

_-MLC99_


	24. Catching a Clue

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter ****Twenty-Four:**

**_There is always a pleasure in unravelling a mystery, in catching at the gossamer clue which will guide to certainty._  
**

**_- Elizabeth Gaskell_**

Bad luck and good luck come to all of us. But recently, all the Winx had been getting was bad luck, and the Trix good luck from the past eight, almost nine years.

Darcy let out a smile through her frown once they all removed the hoods, and the few who wore sunglasses removed those. "Now, it seems that everything is in place," She said. "You're children are safe... for now. In fact, this is what is going to happen. They are all hidden, scattered among the city. There will be six teams of two. Each team will have to find their own kids. Twins are hidden with their twin and individuals are hidden by themselves. You have twenty-four hours."

"You will each get a very hard to solve clue," Stormy said. "It will give you a hint of where your child will be. We will all meet here at exactly noon tomorrow. If you have found your kid/kids, you will bring them as well. If you haven't found them by that time... they will die all of them, even the ones that you have found."

"Your clock is ticking," Icy snapped her fingers and six pieces of paper appeared in front of each girl. "You are all lucky we are being nice enough to give you a clue. Let the games begin. Have fun playing!" The three vanished. The girls all un-wrapped their clues, quickly read them and had started to take off. Musa was the only one with two in a team.

"What about us?" Sky asked. Everyone stopped and turned around.

"What about you?" Bloom asked him. "You guys all quit on us. We've been alive all this time, and you just stopped searching. You've given up, not just on us, but on your children. That's why we're mad at you. And Flora, Layla, and Tecna, you all deserve to know. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to get hurt. They've gave up on us. They moved on. Ask them if you don't believe us. Sky is married. Helia is dating a girl named April, Nabu is dating a girl named Elizabeth, Brandon is dating a girl named Georgette, and Timmy his computer."

"But Bloom," Flora started. "They have a point. We have to go by the Trix's orders no matter what. I understand you not telling us. And I am okay with it. We'll deal with that little issue later. Lives are on the line and we need to find them all. We don't have time to sit around here and talk. Come on Helia."

Flora was right. Though they may not want to have admitted it, she was. They needed to find the kids, the way the Trix have commanded them to, even if they liked it or not, they had no choice. They all took off.

_**With Musa and Riven**_

Musa reopened the envelope and read it aloud as Riven stared at it over her shoulder.

_Oh, I grew up with many memories Mom & Dad. The past is something I will never forget. Remember the music we listened to? You must Mom. You should._

"Yeah, they were right," Riven said taking the paper from Musa's hands. "This is going to be extremely hard."

"It's Stormy's handwriting. I guess she's the one writing the clues. It was to do with something from the past, probably the island?"

"Well you haven't written any music since then from being busy hiding here," Riven said.

"So probably something to do with the island? What about it though? The Trix had said that they were all in the city, not other places."

"Well, there are many oceans, lakes, all that sort of stuff here," Musa said. "Probably we should search there."

_**With Flora and Helia**_

_Hey mother! Last night Al had a dream of the past! Remember when we watched the Wizard of Oz together? Good times good times. We both miss you very much, the sparkle in your eyes every time you'd enter the room. Well I hope to see you soon!_

"Well, when they said this wasn't going to be easy, they weren't kidding." Helia said, holding the clue in his hands.

"Well, uh what does the Wizard of OZ have to do with the clue?" Flora asked looking over his shoulder as they headed down the hill. Helia stopped.

"Emerald," He said. "The Emerald City. It's part of the movie. 'We both miss you very much, the sparkle in your eyes every time you're enter the room. Your eyes are emerald; it must have to do with that, right?"

_**With Bloom and Sky**_

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" Sky asked as they got into his car.

"You married Diaspro, what do you think?" She asked. "But that doesn't matter right now." She ripped open the envelope. Sky started the engine and looked at the paper.

_You know what my favorite movies are? The Disney ones. True loves kiss the spell shall break. What movie is that from? I always forget._

"Sleeping Beauty?" Sky questioned. "What does this have to do with Sleeping Beauty?"

"I have no idea."

_**With Tecna and Timmy**_

"It says:

'_Oh how I love the colors of the rainbow. The breeze in my hair. The sound of children laughing while flying kites. Take a guess. Any guess. The one place you could find me.'_

What's that suppose to mean?" Timmy asked. Tecna shrugged her shoulders.

"There was a picture in the children's Museum I showed him on the internet. It had a rainbow and kites... possibly that?" She asked.

"It's worth a shot."

_**With Stella and Brandon**_

"Huh?" Stella murmured to herself.

"What does it say?" Stella handed Brandon the paper. He pressed it against the steering wheel.

_I may absolutely hate it, but Mom, you might not mind. The glass will shatter in twenty-four hours. Find us, and hurry._

_**With Layla and Nabu**_

"Something about this reminds me of something," Layla said as Nabu read the note over and over again.

_Drip drop, drip. Aww... Aunt Musa should come here. The sounds of dripping water might help her with the new song she's been working on._

"It doesn't remind me of anything," Nabu said. A huge smile came across her face.

"They are making this so easy!" She yelled. "Like a year before we meet you, we went into the UnderRealm we heard water dripping, and someone said something similar to that. Brooke is held in the UnderRealm!"

**Well hope you liked. Each clue is important. If you don't understand it now, you might understand it later... Thank you everyone! I love all the reviews I'm getting! Thanks again!**

**Oh and I did ask questions last chapter for you to answer. I said I'll give you my answers in the next update... well I wasn't thinking when I said that... I can't answer those questions... so this is what is going to happen. I will answer three questions submitted into the reviews. I will not answer stuff that involves giving out private info. The first three submitted that aren't questions like that, I will answer (such as, sports I play, about my writing, things such as that I will answer.) If you submit more than one question, I will one use one of those questions to answer. See you soon!**


	25. Something Great Enough To Die For

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**_Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for.  
-Dag Hammarskjold  
_**

Six clues are leading to the location of where eight children are hidden. Some can be difficult to crack, others might actually use their brains God gave them to figure it out, Musa and Riven, Tecna and Timmy, Flora and Helia, and Layla and Nabu have an idea. Just not exactly sure of what track to go on. Bloom and Sky, and Stella and Brandon are both confused with their clues. They don't get it at all.

Bloom snapped her flip phone shut. "Tecna says that they have a lead with their clue. She told me that she has no idea with ours. She hasn't seen that movie in years. She told us maybe to think of the events of the movie. Flora and Helia's clue had said something about the Wizard of Oz. Later in the letter it talked about Flora's sparkling eyes. Her eyes are emerald, which led to something to do with the color probably. She said it might be something similar to ours, but she's not sure."

"So where are they headed off to?" He asked.

"The Magix Children's Museum, their clue gave them an idea of a painting that is there. She also said she'll keep it in mind. She and Timmy are also working on cracking the other clues. They are the smartest ones so she'll keep us in touch."

_**With Tecna and Timmy**_

"Maybe a mirror Stella?" Timmy said into the phone as Tecna paid admission. "Tecna says that Sam and Oriana aren't like you, they don't like shopping and such. Glass is mentioned into it."

"But what mirror? Do you know how many mirrors are in the city alone?" The speaker asked.

"We're working on that. I've gotta go. If anything comes to mind, call us or if we figure anything we'll call you." Timmy hung up as they entered the huge building. "So where do we go?" Tecna held up the map of the place.

"We'll have to go through the Diamond Room and it should lead us to the painting."

"Are you sure that's what the clue is leading us to? A tiny little picture?"

"Possibly, you never know." They entered the Diamond Room a few moments after that conversation.

"What's a place like this doing in a children's museum?" Timmy asked. Tecna shortly read the brochure.

"It says here that it's a new attraction. It's to keep adults interested probably." They passed by bunches of diamonds. As they were about to enter another room which their painting was at, something caught Timmy's eye.

"Tecna," He said, pointing to two jewels. "Look."

"Those are emeralds, what about it?"

"Flora and Helia's clue. Emerald City. Emerald eyes. Emerald STONE! Look closer. The stones are in odd shapes for a diamond. They look like-"

"Faces," Tecna finished. "The faces of the twins."

"Exactly, that's what Flora and Helia's clue was pointing to." Tecna pulled out her phone and contacted Flora.

"They are on their way. In the meantime let's go look at that painting."

_**With Flora and Helia**_

The two made their way into the Diamond Room, where Timmy had Tecna stood. They raced to them, confused as why they called.

"Hey," Helia said. "What's going on?"

"Take a look at these two jewels? Seem familiar?" Flora almost gasped at what Tecna's words had led to. The jewels were emeralds, shape of the heads of the twins.

"That's what the clue was saying. Good work Tecna, Timmy. Now what? What are they supposed to mean?" Flora asked. Tecna gave out a tiny giggle.

"Flora, it's not a clue!" She said. "It's them, their just trapped inside. You probably have to cast a spell to release them. I don't know."

Flora closed her eyes. "What spell? There isn't a spell to release things, just like that, is there?"

"What did you do to release Mirta out of the pumpkin?" Timmy asked.

"That was different. She was a pumpkin not a jewel worth a lot of money. I don't have the power of jewels and gems. Nature is my power. Pumpkins are part of nature." Flora gently placed her elbow on the glass case and leaned into it. Lights formed and the two kids jumped out, and the gems turned back to their normal form.

"Its touch then," Tecna said looking at Alyssa and Narcissus, who went to hug Flora.

"Well at least we got two of them back."

"Why were you two here anyways?" Helia asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Timmy said. "We've found Dewy. He's stuck in a picture. We weren't sure of how to get him out, but now we do thanks to you Flora."

"Anytime," She said with a wink. The six went to the painting. Tecna gently touched it, and Dewy was released.

"Let's get out of here, and get a hold of the others," Helia said as they headed out of the building.


	26. Because of His Lies, We Can't Trust Him!

**WCNG: Too Long**

**Chapter** **Twenty-Six:**

**_"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you"_**

**_- Friedrich Nietzsche_**

Three down, five to go. Seven hours went by and only three kids had been found. Seventeen hours were left. The clock was ticking. It was ticking way to fast for the six groups.

Timmy and Tecna went to the house. They hung out in the study as they tried their best to crack the clues. Flora and Helia went searching again. Although they already found their twins, the others needed help as well. If not all of them are found it was pointless to find those three.

Timmy browsed his finger across a paper, Bloom and Sky's, and read it closely, word after word. He kept repeating it over and over again. It didn't make sense to him. Walt Disney movies were never watched by the children because of the island. Flora's clue made sense because they happened to have the copy in Riven's luggage that landed on the island.

A sound of stirring came from the other room. Timmy wasn't the only to hear it, Tecna did to. "What's that?" She asked. Timmy shrugged his shoulders as he raised his index finger up the push his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Why don't you go check it out," He said. "I-I'll stay here." Tecna rolled her eyes and got up from her chair and departed the room.

She followed the sound which led her to Aiden's bedroom, and right on the bed, laid Aiden, sound asleep.

**_With Layla and Nabu_**

The battery in the handheld flashlight in Nabu's hand was the cause of the flickering of light, flashes of light filled the darkness as the two made their way through the UnderRealm. Nabu slapped the light against his hand and the flashing stopped.

"Battery is running low," Nabu said, as the light dimmed darker.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Nabu asked Layla, she nodded.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "Don't question me."

The two walked through the cave with the little light they had, darkening by the minute in silence. Nabu knew that Layla was mad. She was mad at everything technically. The tiniest thing you could do wrong, she was mad at you for that. He was scared to tell her the truth. He was scared to tell anyone the truth, that he was partly responsible for the plane crash and the separation. And if he told them the truth, would they even bother listening to him that he wasn't part of the plan with the kids, just to kill the Winx? He really wasn't trying to kill the Winx, just to get rid of Layla, who stood by his side as they both walked through the wet, humid tunnels.

"This is the place," Layla said looking around the area.

"Are you sure?" Nabu questioned. "Because I don't see anything but dripping water and rocks."

"Brooke should be somewhere around here. I'm positive."

**_With Flora and Helia_**

Flora gently pressed the light pink lip gloss against her lips as Helia talked over the phone with Tecna and Timmy. Flora couldn't stop thinking about him. He was alive all this time, and she didn't know anything about it. She thought he was dead, he thought she was dead. But it turns out they were both alive.

Flora wondered what would've happened if the plane crash never happened. Would all the Winx's lives be like fairytales? Probably, Flora wasn't sure, she didn't know. She just wished this whole thing never happened, and that the Trix were actually dead... but time can't be changed. The past is the past; the future is what you need to worry about.

Helia shut his flip phone and walked over to Flora. "Aiden was found at your new house, and Brooke was found in the UnderRealm. Melody and Sam and Oriana are left."

"Alright, so what's the new plan?"

"Well, the twins' clue says that glass will shatter when the twenty four hours is over, and that Stella might enjoy where they are. Tecna and Timmy think she's in a mirror or something like that," Helia said. "Melody's talks about the past and listening to music and all. Musa hasn't done anything with music since you guys left that island you've been on. We think it has something to do with that. We haven't been able to track down any possible places for her yet. Bloom, Sky, and Layla are going to go help find the twins, while Nabu and the two of us help find Melody."

"We have sixteen hours left, we have over half of them and plenty of time to spare," Flora said. "Let's go find Melody!"

**_With Bloom and Sky_**

Bloom shut the car door behind her as she entered Sky's car. She clicked the seat belt in the passenger seat and crossed her arms as Sky had started the car. If Diaspro was never in her and Sky's life, maybe she wouldn't be so mad at him, but she was, and there was no way to change it.

Sky was married now, he was a King, and he already had a better life than she did. If that plane never went down, she would be the Queen of Eraklyon, not Diaspro. Diaspro had everything to do with any argument of Sky and Bloom. Bloom just didn't like her.

"Cheer up Bloom," Sky said, trying to break the awkward silence the fell in the car. "Five down, three to go, and we have plenty of time." Sky knew that wasn't what she was mad about but it was something to try to make her feel. Bloom didn't respond. She didn't say a word the whole ride to meet up with Stella and Brandon.

Bloom stepped out of the car and walked over to the blonde and the brunette, while Sky was still in the car making a short phone call.

"Do you have any idea where we are going to go check out first?" Bloom asked. Stella shrugged.

"No, Timmy and Tecna haven't figured anything out yet. What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck with Sky, that's what is wrong."

"Sky had no choice to marry her Bloom," Brandon sighed right before Sky walked into the conversation.

"Layla should be here soon," Sky said. "I just got off the phone with her."

_**With Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, and Nabu**_

The five stood on a beach in Magix searching for Melody, but not finding anything. The sky was dark and filled with stars and the waves hit the sand loudly and peacefully. Nabu looked at everyone. He felt guilty. He knew he was the cause of this happening. If he didn't ask the Trix to kill the Winx, this would have never happened.

"Guys," He said. "I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead and say it," Helia said. Nabu gulped.

"I'm, I'm sorry," He said. "This is my fault. I'm the one who had told the Trix to kill you on the plane. It wasn't them, it was me."

Everyone gasped. Nabu had spoken the truth and everybody was totally shocked. "Why?" Riven asked.

"I, I, it's a stupid reason. I fell in love with Elizabeth, and wanted to get rid of Layla. I'm sorry."

"You tried to kill us!" Musa yelled. "Do you know how hard it was to live on the island? You're just lucky we survived!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I am sure you are Nabu," Riven said. "Sure you are. Come on guys, we have three children to find. Let's not waste any more time than we have already." The four walked away, leaving Nabu alone by himself in the middle of the dark beach. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Well, there you go, chapter 26. End of my schedule for updating three times a week! Next up date will **MOST LIKELY **be on next Friday the 14th, possibly sooner, but a doubt sooner. I will probably start working on that chapter this weekend. But right now, I am mainly focusing on writing a chapter to a story I am co-writting.

Anyways, Nabu's secret is out! Chapter 27 shouldn't be much hard to write. I pretty much have what I want to write down in my mind so it's just the matter of making time for it. Thanks for the reviews! And I will **TRY **to make the next chapter a good length one... maybe 2000 words? Can't promise though...


	27. Claimed To Be Right And Wise

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter** **Twenty-Seven:**

_**When you are winning a war almost everything that happens can be claimed to be right and wise. **_

_**-Winston Churchill **_

He sat there in the grains of sand guilty as charged as he played with the tiny pebbles of rock in the moonlight that had reflected off the ocean. He knew this was his fault. Though, he may have not planned for the children, he was still part of it. He gave the idea for the Trix to kill them. Trix did what they did to get there, and they still will not fail. Somehow the Winx were going to die with something that has to do with the children, and he was bound to figure it out.

"Nabu," A soft voice said. Nabu turned around to see a brunette, with blue eyes standing behind him, Elizabeth. A smile appeared on his face, but quickly collapsed. Elizabeth snapped her fingers and revealed herself to be Stormy. Stormy grabbed Nabu, who was too shocked to move, and disappeared into the moonlight.

* * *

The sun poked its way up above the horizon slowly. It was six in the morning and they still hadn't found the three kids remaining. Two hiding spots were left, since the twins were hidden together. Only four hours remained. Time was going by fast, it seemed like it was going faster than it should. Their twenty four hours were almost up. The game was almost over. They had to complete this ransom to win, and yet, their prize may never even get handed over.

Musa, Riven, Flora and Helia, barged into the house, where Tecna and Timmy stayed trying to solve the clues, and watching the children that had been found.

"We have a problem," Musa said as they entered the house. Tecna and Timmy left the kids in the other room and went to talk to them. Musa and the others told them about Nabu.

"He did what!" Tecna shouted all the breath out of her lungs. She couldn't believe the boy did such a thing. He was truly horrible.

"It's true," Flora said. "I couldn't believe it either, but how are we suppose to tell Layla? 'Sorry Layla, but the father of your child tried to kill you and all of us as well because he fell in love.' That is a simple way to put it, but it's not a good way. She's going to be heartbroken for her whole life."

"It's best that we don't tell her," Helia said. "We should wait, or have Nabu do it himself. Was it wrong for us to leave him there?"

"No, I don't think it was, he did something horrible, and he'll understand, he's a smart guy," Timmy said. "Anyways, we have figured out where the twins are, they are bringing them here at this moment, so Melony is the only one needed to be found and you will have more people helping you on your search. We have less than four hours. Beach is crossed off the list. We think she is possibly in a tree house."

"Musical Park?" Musa asked. "It's a playground based off music. It has a piano key bridge, a treble clef rock climbing wall, all that stuff. There is a tree house there that is a small replica of Mozart's house. The last time I played music, I played Mozart."

"Well, let's go check it out."

Children's screams were heard half a mile away from the park as the kids played hard.

"Is this the right place?" Riven asked pulling into the parking lot. Musa nodded.

"Flora and Helia were right behind us a minute ago, oh well, come on." She got out of the car and Riven followed her. She walk onto the sand rocks of multiple colors, if you looked at it from a high place, or from a good distance, and angle, you could see an eighth note formed by the colors. Musa made her way to the tree house.

_Being torn down 9-14. Do not enter!_ Today was September fourteenth. Musa walked passed the sign after reading it. A bunch of parents who were watching their children scream their little hearts out as the played, stared at Musa who was going into the tree house when she shouldn't have. Riven waited patiently as she went up there.

After a few moments of waiting, Musa came out and Melony followed. Flora, Helia, and the others, Layla, Sky, Bloom, Stella, and Brandon were just arriving to as they saw they found the last remaining child. The kids were found, all eight of them. Hopefully the Trix will live up to their word and spare their lives. Riven; dialed Tecna and Timmy, giving them the good news. They all left the park and headed back to the house, were the other kids, and Tecna and Timmy were. Waiting to find out what will happen next.

* * *

Chapter 27! And right on time, it's still Friday in my time zone, but in other's it will probably not be. We are getting closer to the end! I hope it will end on chapter 30, but I may go over a tiny bit. My main focus in the story is on Nabu and the Trix. If you didn't understand the first part, Liz was Stormy all along playing Nabu. He was spelled, which you will figure out the spell part later... I shouldn't have said the spell part but all well! For those of you who like spoilers, there ya go, but if you don't, sorry! Big mouth over here can't seem to shut up! See you next time on Too Long! :)

Oh and check out my other stories! I just posted a new story a few days ago, not sure if I should continue or not. Could you read and tell me what you think? Thanks!


	28. Winners Never Quit, Quitters Never Win

**WCNG: Too Long  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**_Winners never quit and quitters never win. _**

**_-Vince Lombardi _**

Bright and early the next morning, the Winx were awoken by a loud thud on the door. Helia opened the door and the bright sun almost blinded him. The light faded away and his vision recovered. He noticed a letter on the ground and picked it up.

"Another letter from the Trix?" Musa asked with a yawn as all the adults in the house gathered in the living room. Helia nodded his head.

"Who wants to do the honors and read?" Timmy grabbed the note out of Helia's hands as he had finished his sentence and began to read.

"Alright, it says;

_Thought this was over? Ha! Round Two was just completed! 1. Send the plane down, 2. Kidnap the kids when they were old enough and back on Magix & 3. Oh... we couldn't forget number three now can we? It's the best number in the whole world on Darcy's opinion. I sort of agree with her._

_Now let me get to the point children... you have your kids, congrats! Though, that was exactly part of our plan. I hope those riddles weren't too hard. To me they were pretty easy! Your final step is to come face to face with us._

_Alright, part two didn't go as expected, you were supposed to be noticed in public, but you weren't. Strange no one noticed you. Make an announcement about being alive please and thank you... I want the world to know this. Oh and before I forget, say hello to our friend Nabu for me... wait take that back._

_Look around you, you've forgotten about Nabu... Nabu did something he shouldn't have._

_He exposed his secret, and he shouldn't have. See what happens when you don't do what we tell you, punishment, a word I love so much! Well, you might have not forgotten about him after he told you, but he is still not around. Don't worry though. He is safely with us, and it may stay that way, it may not. Until further notice... I will be sure to tell him you said hello._

_Now showing your face's isn't part of three, but it just now became... here is what you need to do for step three. Step two you had a little fun brain games, huh? Well this time you will again, though riddles won't be part of this game..._

_Two of you need to arrive at midnight tonight in front of Alfea. Two of you only! Not three, not one, not eleven, TWO! And the rest of you need to be at the Red Fountain entrance at the same time. Just a split second late, and the kid's die, so does Nabu. Do you want your friend/children to die? I'm going to say you don't. Follow these instructions and you will be granted with happiness... well I won't exactly say happiness... Whoever is at the Alfea entrance, I can't wait to see you! And the rest of you, Stormy and Darcy, are just too excited to even sit down to write this wonderful note! And before we have our games tonight, don't forget about your fans!"_

"What's Nabu's secret?" Layla asked. Everyone else knew, the others had told the ones that weren't there, except for Layla who they were going to tell later, when the time was right, but it wasn't right. Now they have no choice.

"Layla, you may want to sit down. It's a long story," Tecna said pulling a chair out for the brunette. Layla denied it and stood. Riven told her the story. Layla was shocked what she heard. She loved Nabu, and now she knew that he was in love with another and wanted to get rid of her. Musa and Riven's relationship seemed better than her and Nabu's at that moment.

"Layla," Brandon said. "Now I know you are mad at him, but he is still our friend and needs our help, if not for him, but for the kids in the other room sound asleep. Just forget about that now, and deal with it later. Girls, get on the couch, and you too Riven. Timmy go get your camera. It's time you expose yourself to the world."

And that is what they did. They followed Brandon's orders and took a video and posted it on the internet within fifteen minutes and with the children, who did not know anything about magic or the Winx, still asleep in bed.

"Now who is going to Alfea and who is going to Red Fountain? And what are we going to do with the children?" Flora asked.

"Someone with the brains and someone with the athletic skills," Sky answered "Layla and Timmy you two should go to Alfea while the rest of us go to Red Fountain, but Flora's question about the children, does anyone know what to do with them?"

"Ms. Faragonda. She'd be happy to babysit them while we go and destroy these witches once and for all. She knows we're alive," Stella said.

And with their plan all set time seemed to fly by fast. They had Layla and Timmy dropped off at Alfea then dropped the children off at Ms. Faragonda's house, a couple of the teachers were there to help the Headmistress keep an eye on the kids, and then they took off for Red Fountain with just five minutes to spare until midnight.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! Couldn't have done it without you! I almost have 200! I hope to have two hundred by the end of this story, which I plan to end in two more chapters. The end is near, game on!**

**Next chapter, I plan to be long. And it may not be updated by next week. If it is not, please don't freak out and be as patient as possible. The next chapter is ending the story, and final chapter will be chapter 30 if my go right. So it will take a while time wise. I really only have about an hour or two a week to write. So, writing is hard to do with my time limits. **

**What you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Feedback is wonderful! Please help me succeed my goal of 200 reviews by the end of this story! Any writing tips? I love to get suggestions on writing!**

**Thanks to my reviews again, and also thanks to my beta reader! **


	29. Previously

**Before you say anything, I know this is not a chapter. End is near and technically it's chapter 29, but it will end with chapter 30. Before we read 29, I am running through things that had happened through the story, to refresh anyone's memory. Some of these things will be extremely important for chapter 29. Some may not, but is there to help recall things.**

**Chapter 29 will be up in just a few moments from now, so if you really want to read, just relax, it's will be up in a few minutes to an hour...**

_**Previously**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Once upon a time, in the magical realm, called Magix, lived six, beautiful, brave, and powerful good fairies, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. These six fairies, called themselves, the Winx Club, they were the most powerful fairies ever known. They have defeated several different evil people in the universe._

_One group, called the Trix, were known as the their greatest enemy. These three withes, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, would never stop to seek their revenge on the winx, but they finally have been defeated, and so the trix are no more alive._

_After the death of the Trix, evil hasn't been seen, and the Winx, have finally gotten the chance to hang out. They were leaving to go to Hawaii, a tropical island on planet Earth. It was their first vacation together, not counting missions._

The weather that day, was suppose to be beautiful, but the meteorologist, was wrong. About an hour after lift off, they had flew into a terrible storm. It was raining very hard, so hard you couldn't see anything but the color white. The only thing they could see was lighting bolts when it light up the sky, for only a moment.

"Well, I wish it would stop soon, we can't see anything in front of us," Timmy long after Timmy said that, they all heard a loud sound, everyone looked at each other, confused, and a little scared, with no knowledge of what had happen.

"Um... Timmy, please tell me that sound wasn't anything bad." Stella said.

"Sorry, Stella, I don't know what that was, but I can tell you it was something bad, but I don't know what." Timmy replied to the blonde, and everyone else, who had wondered the exact same thing. Lights went out, and so did all the controls. It was pitch black, and the ship was falling to the ground, into the ocean, fastly.

**Chapter 7**

_**Sunset Cafe's Shocking Guest**_

_**By Andre Carson**_

_Eight years and ten days ago the famous fairies known as the Winx Club along with their friend Riven disappeared. They have been searched for everywhere after their plane crashed into water, but they were nowhere to be found. But could it be that they were spotted at the Sunset Cafe, on 24thStreet in Magix?_

_Allison Sceene, an employee at the Sunset Cafe is positive that she had spotted Musa, one of the Winx members at the cafe, with a little girl with magenta hair. With evidence on the security camera, there is no doubt in my mind that it was her._

_So what exactly happened that night? Was that actually Musa? Are the Winx alive, and have been here under our noses this whole time? Riven, Stella,Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla, and Bloom, if you're listening, do us a favor and come out of hiding. Magix needs you._

"Look who was spotted at the Sunset Cafe." The navy blue headed boy said, showing the black and white paper to Nabu. He ripped the paper out of Helia's hands, and clutched it as he read it. He tossed it back to Helia.

"It's not true. I know it!" He said.

"How do you know?" Timmy protested.

"Because, we searched everywhere for the girls, Have we found anything that could lead us to them? We've searched the whole area of the plane crash site, and there was nothing! We gave up for a reason guys. And if it was them, why haven't they come to us, or Ms. Faragonda? It's just someone who looks like Musa."**(*Cough* *Cough* Liar)**

_"Thanks Mark." She said. "On Thursday, a girl was spotted here at the Sunset Cafe. Not just your ordinary girl, but Musa, from the Winx Club. Some say, it was just a look-a-like, but others say it wasn't. Is it really her? It's the question we are all asking. After all the villains that have been attacking us for the past eight years, that hardly gotten stopped, may be stopped, and the streets of Magix, may become safe again."_

_As the newscast was ending the other girls walked into the room, the kids were the only ones still sleeping. Each person in the room looked at one another thinking the same thing, what were they going to do now?_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Oh my God. Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Layla started to say. "Why can't we cast a spell to change our looks? That way we can go out into Magix and not be stuck in this place all the time and the kids can play."

"Then we'd have to tell the kids that they aren't normal," Bloom replied. "And also, the people here would probably sense that there is an identity spell that had been casted when we walk by them."

_Alyssa stared at the opened window, and then stared at the shut kitchen door. She kept turning her head to watch both of them. After a few seconds of turning side to side, she got up and walked to the window. She didn't climb out it. Instead, she shut it, and locked it, then quickly ran back to her chair to watch TV._

_**Chapter 9**_

Suddenly, three men walked behind the kids, as they waited in line behind them, not knowing they weren't actually in line. They couldn't help but over hear their little conversation.

"Excuse me," One of the men said politely. He had a navy blue colored hair that went to about shoulder length. "What are you kids doing all alone in an ice cream shop? Shouldn't you be with your mommies, or daddies?"

_"Hey mom," Samson said sort of scared of what was going to happen. "We're back." But Stella did nothing. She just stood there motionless, staring at the three men that took the kids back to the house._

_**Chapter 10**_

The seven kids walked into the cottage. As they were all indoors, she shut the door behind her and looked at the boys.

"What... how... why..." She couldn't find her words. She was still surprised at what she saw. She had just seen the love of her life, and two really good friends of hers, that she hasn't seen in about eight years. She thought that they were dead. But there they were, right in front of her. "I… I don't understand." She managed to say.

"What don't you understand?" Helia asked his friend.

"Eight years ago, you all died. How is this possible that you are standing right in front of me? Are you like ghost or something?"

"Stella, we never died. When that plane hit the water, all of us were still on the ship and we had gotten into lifeboats before it fully sunk." Brandon replied. "You're the one who should be dead. What happened to you? Who were those kids?" Stella didn't say anything. She just gave him a death glare and walked into her house, and locked the door behind her before she went straight to see the kids; she brought them into the living room, to not disturb sleeping Alyssa, the only child who didn't run off.

_Stella really wanted to tell the girls. They've lived their lives for eight years, thinking they were dead, just like her. They could see them again. But the boys, would they have stayed single all these years? If they didn't, it could break her friends' precious hearts. She didn't want to see that happen. Stella didn't exactly know what to do. She tells them, one in two chance that they would be happy. Should she risk it?_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Hush!" Icy said to the two. "It doesn't matter that plan A&B failed. But we still have plan C; and plan C will never work with you two bickering all the time. Now let's get to work!"

_**Chapter 13**_

_Dear Bloom,_

_I have heard so many rumors that you were alive down here at Eracklyon. And the fact that I have actually found out from Brandon, that you actually were, since he, Helia, and Timmy saw her face to face. I hope this sure is the right address, is it?_

_I am sure that Stella has told you about her run in with the boys. And I am sure glad that you are alive. How long have you been back? How long are you staying? And are you actually going to tell the world you are alive?_

_I have so many questions to ask you Bloom. Can I see you? I will drop by at this place tonight, at midnight. I will be standing outside waiting for you. Please come out. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again!_

_-Your beloved Sky._

_**Chapter 14**_

"Sky, is now King of Eraklyon, and well he had to marry someone to be his queen, they all thought we were dead, so he had no choice."

"Who'd he marry?"

"Diaspro..." Stella said softly.

"How could he marry her? She is a selfish spoiled little bitch!"

_**Chapter 17**_

"Miss Faragonda," Bloom said. "This is where we need your help. If the rest of the girls find out that the boys are alive, it might break their hearts if they knew they moved on after our deaths. Could you help us hide?"

"Of course I would." She said, with a smile on her face. She was happy that they were alive all along. "I would do anything for you girls. But may I ask why don't you want to show your faces to the world again? We could really use the help. Magix isn't the same anymore. Danger is everywhere now that you aren't here to protect it."

"We never really got a vacation with that job. We were fighting bad guys every split second of the day." Stella answered. "We never got a break, and now we do. Plus, our kids need us. They don't even know about our powers!"

Miss Faragonda sighed, "Alright girls." She pulled open one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a small object, and then closed it. "When I had first become Head Mistress here at Alfea, this wasn't the school. Alfea was much smaller back then, with not as many students. But it had become popular with in my second year as principal. We had to move to a new location. Here." She showed the girls the small object in her hand. "This is the key to the old building. It is located in the woods of Red Fountain. It's not very big, but it will do."

"Thanks Miss F!" Stella said happily. "This means so much to us!"

"You're welcome, anything for my best students at Alfea, and their next generation. I do ask if you wait until tomorrow to move there. I will arrange for it to be cleaned over night, since no one has laid a foot in there in years." She said. "Just one condition, before I give you this key."

"Sure, anything!" Bloom said.

"You girls know you can't hide under the shadows forever. You have to come out sooner or later. I expect for you and the others to come back to the world soon. It doesn't have to be right away, but Magix needs you. It's nothing like it was eight years ago."

_**Chapter 28**_

And with their plan all set time seemed to fly by fast. They had Layla and Timmy dropped off at Alfea then dropped the children off at Ms. Faragonda's house, a couple of the teachers were there to help the Headmistress keep an eye on the kids, and then they took off for Red Fountain with just five minutes to spare until midnight.


	30. 29Be BetterThan You Thought You Could Be

**WCGN: Too Long**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_**I don't believe you have to be better than everybody else. I believe you have to be better than you ever thought you could be.**_

_**- Ashish Kumar**_

The keys tapped and clicked as André Carson ran his fingertips over the keyboard stroking the right keys with every tap and click. He got a bunch of bologna on his last paper, this time, he knew for a fact it was real. The girl who was at the Sunset cafe spotted by Allison Sceene was Musa of the Winx Club. The Winx members were alive, and he had the proof.

He received a video last night through email. The Winx were there saying how they were alive. Not only that, Flora had knocked on his door and got a picture with him all for this article. All he had to do now was to publish his article one click of a button and it will be all over the newspaper tomorrow morning.

The Winx Club were back.

* * *

Layla zipped up her lavender jacket and waited while Timmy stood there cleaning the lenses of his bottle cap glasses. After eight years, nine in just two minutes, he never changed. He still wore his dorky little glasses.

"Funny how the Trix choose tonight at the strike of midnight to do this," Timmy said as he put his glasses back on his face.

"Doesn't surprise me, what I am curious about is what they want us to do. Why two, and why the rest there. It doesn't make since!"

"Maybe I can explain," A voice said. Icy of the Trix had appeared out of nowhere, almost like a ghost coming out of fog. "Glad you could make it, see you still support this man for his betrayal, huh Layla? You seem to be taking this very well."

"Just get to the point Icy," Timmy commanded. Icy clasped her fingers together.

"As you wish," She said and gestured them. Please do follow me," She led them onto the Alfea campus to chairs sat on the grass.

"As you can see, we, the Trix have decided to make this more fun and easier for us. Changing our styles of attempting of taking over the world may help us achieve our goal. Don't even bother using you magic. Your powers have been taken away Layla and the others as well. You'll get them back if you win, or at least, you hope. Now take a seat, anyone will do."

Icy snapped her fingers. Their friends, appeared on a hologram, it seemed like they were actually in front of them, like they could actually touch them, but they couldn't. The nine were in individual glass tanks. Each with a lid, there was no way out except a door that was shut, and most likely locked. Two tubes were connected to each tank, both were clear. Darcy and Stormy appeared on the scene as well both freely not in tanks, smiling.

"This is a game we like to call "Sink, and Die, or Sink and Die" very fun game. Everyone you see here can see and hear you, and you can obviously do the same with them. You will discover how the game is played as we go on and the point of the title soon. Are you ready to play Sink and Die or Sink and Die? I am! Now Timmy, pick someone in these tanks please, you will go first."

Layla stared at Timmy, as well with the others. No one but the Trix knew what was going to happen. The person he picked may have a chance of dying, or might be saved. Going first put a lot of pressure onto the lanky guy's shoulders. "Tecna?" He questioned himself in the lowest whisper. Icy smiled. Great choice, Alright Layla now since Timmy picked the person, you must take a challenge. In order to keep Tecna alive, you must tell me the answer to this question... lucky; this question is sort of easy... What was the restaurant Musa was spotted at, five seconds... Tick tock..." Layla's eyes crossed trying to think of the correct answer.

"Sun Rise Cafe or Sun Set," Layla guessed. She knew it was something to do with the sun. Icy took the answer and Tecna was saved. The game kept going and going questions being asked, and sometimes obstacle courses had to be done. Helia's tank was the first to began to fill. Each of the two tubes in his cage leaked a green goop. It entered the tank slowly from its thickness and stickiness. There was no way for the Winx to win the game, the Trix were going to win it no matter what. Helia wasn't going to be saved, or anyone else who Layla and Timmy had lost their challenge with. It was going to be a long night trying to keep them alive, but they couldn't play this game forever. Timmy and Layla were going to run out of players soon.

_**To me, Fearless is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. To me, Fearless is having fears. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death.**_

_**-Taylor Swift**_

Helia's tank was filling up, it was at his waist, and the material was like cement and kept him from moving. He couldn't swim to the top of the tank to keep himself alive. It took twenty minutes to fill his bottom half, in about twenty more, his top half would be buried in goop too.

Stella was the second to go. Her tank was filling up as well, but not with the green goop, she had plain water filling her tank, it was going to be a much faster process for her than Helia. Everyone was scared. Nothing could be done to save their lives. Eventually, everyone in the tanks would die from drowning in some sort of liquid. Fears were getting to everyone.

"I have a question," Layla asked taking her eyes off her two dying friends and looking at Icy.

"Uh how exactly how does this game end?"

"When everyone in the tanks dies, now let's get going. We don't have forever you know."

Dealing with your fears is something nobody enjoys, but it had to be dealt with. Right now, fears of survival had to be pushed aside for the moment. Dreams in life had to be forgotten, another sunrise may not be seen again by the Winx.

Timmy rose from his chair. "I give up! There is no use of this game. Kill them, I don't care anymore!" Timmy walked away, everyone who was in tanks faces turned pale, a smile had rested on the faces of the Trix, and Layla sat in confusion as he took off. The Trix had won, and they were going to win anyway. Layla got up and ran after him, as the other tanks began to fill up with liquids.

"Timmy!" Layla yelled trying to catch up with him. "TIMMY! You can't give up! We have to try to save them! Why'd you take off?"

"To save them! Stella and Helia are on their way to their deaths, and now the others, we need to get to their location ASAP and save them. And I know exactly where and how."

_**When you are going through hell, keep on going. Never never never give up.**_

_**-Winston Churchill**_

Timmy's glasses fell off his face and twirled down into a dark abyss as he and Layla walked on a narrow ledge. Timmy gulped. He couldn't see at all. Everything was blurry.

"Timmy, why did we stop?" Layla asked from his behind.

"We may have a problem..."

"Well what is it? It's only a matter of time before everyone is dead."

"I lost my glasses, I can't see!" Layla took in a bunch of air and slowly let it out with her fist clenched tightly.

"Hold still and don't move," She said. She put her right hand on the rock wall and got the best grip she could get and swung her left foot over the edge around Timmy to get in front of him. Grabbing the wall with her left hand, she swung her right foot on over and got her lead. "Alright, hold my hand, I will get us out of her, you're going have to deal with the fact you can't see very well for a few days until we can get you some new ones..." Layla said looking at Timmy. "Maybe even contacts." Layla had to admit Timmy looked a lot better without his glasses. Contacts were probably better for the guy, made him look less nerdy in Layla's opinion.

"We should be getting to our destination soon. If my calculations are correct, we will be there right before Stella's tank fills up all the way, just in time before she runs out of air since her tank was filling up the fastest."

"I sure hope you are right,"

"I'm positive, now can we please get moving a little bit faster?" Layla didn't reply, she rolled her eyes and continued their way down the treacherous path. "I think I see light, but I'm not too sure."

"You're right, we are almost there," Layla said. She tightened her grip in his hand, and her walk turned into a jog. "Come on."

"Did you get your powers back? Because how are we suppose to fight them?" Timmy asked, Layla looked back at him for a moment, but not paying attention to where she was going, her foot slipped. Her hand was yanked out of Timmy's and she fell into complete darkness. "LAYLA!"

_**I suffer from girlnextdooritis where the guy is friends with you and that's it.**_

_**-Taylor Swift**_

Layla softly closed her eyes as she flew down the pit. Her eyelids felt so heavy. She didn't bother screaming, or to try to grab onto anything. She didn't feel like trying to save her own life. If someone else was falling with her, she would've done anything to save theirs.

Her own life was slowly crumbling. Just earlier that day, she found out the love of her life betrayed her, and all her friends, but it hurt her the most. She had nothing to live for. Brooke would have to just be motherless. She never really wanted to be a mother anyway, though she loved her daughter. It was time to move on. Before the brunette knew it, her body crashed against a pond of water, about three feet deep, when she hit the ground her foot had banged against something that made a crack, Timmy's lost glasses.

Thoughts ran through her mind. She never realized it until now. Now that she hated Nabu, now that her own life was falling apart. Her true love was Timmy, especially when his glasses were off. But Layla could never have him. He was rightfully with Tecna, and she won't dare to hurt her friend. She didn't want to even tell Timmy. This secret will just have to stay buried in her mind with the other things she stored.

_**When I was a little girl I used to read fairy tales. In fairy tales you meet Prince Charming and he's everything you ever wanted. In fairy tales the bad guy is very easy to spot. The bad guy is always wearing a black cape so you always know who he is. Then you grow up and you realize that Prince Charming is not as easy to find as you thought. You realize the bad guy is not wearing a black cape and he's not easy to spot; he's really funny, and he makes you laugh, and he has perfect hair.**_

_**-Taylor Swift**_

Bloom's door opened, as well as the others. The goo that had covered her body wouldn't bother to come off. Somehow, Timmy was able to destroy Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, and surprised everyone. Though something in Timmy's eyes made him seem very angry. Bloom didn't bother to ask. Timmy's feelings weren't on the top of her list. Someone else was there; moving shadow's in a tunnel on her left had appeared after Stormy let out a scream of pain as Timmy had hit her in the back with a pipe. It's been lurking around for maybe about ten minutes.

Bloom remained silent. She was just curious about who was back there she didn't even think to speak. She got up from the ground after being spilled out of the cage and walked her way over there. Musa watched her from the corner of her eye, making her way towards the suspicious tunnel. Musa noticed what Bloom had saw and followed the red head over there.

Musa had caught up to Bloom right before they had reached the tunnel entrance. "Do you see what I see?" Bloom asked Musa. She nodded her head. They had both took one more step. They stopped and stared at what they had seen.

"Long time no see, huh?" A voice said as the two bodies froze.

"You've, you've been behind this all along!" Bloom struggled to find her words, but managed to speak them.

"All I've wanted my entire life was to get rid of you Bloom. I would've done anything." The voice said as she walked out of the tunnel and into the room the Trix had held the Winx and Specialist in the tanks. Diaspro was her name.

"I've known you've been with the Trix all along!" Everyone had gathered around after they notice the Queen of Eraklyon was in the underground place.

"FYI, I'm not part of the Trix at all... tri means three, not four, I've only come up with the plan. I'm the mastermind of this whole idea!"

"Why?" Brandon asked. Diaspro gave out a loud laugh.

"You ask why? Well isn't it obvious? I bet you Sky and Bloom could answer that for ya!"

"She wanted to get rid of us to have Sky for herself!" Flora said. "With Bloom gone, she knew Sky would have to marry... though she knew he rather marry one of us, members of the Winx, than her, best shot was to get rid of all of us. She had the plans to blame it all on Nabu I bet. I bet Nabu is completely innocent and was just spelled. She didn't want to be suspected if it got out of control which it did. We were never supposed to survive the crash. We weren't supposed to come back to Magix, they had a bunch of back up plans, I'm guessing we weren't even supposed to find you, am I right?"

"Someone seems to be smart today, am I right?" Diaspro said. "And what are you going to do about it, you're powerless. Useless little fairies, how are you going to take me down?" Helia looked around him. Nabu was probably down that hall. All they need was a distraction, and then they could run down there and look for him. His eyes rest on Brandon, and it was like they both had read each other's minds.

Brandon was the closest to Sky. He reached his hand out on top of his buddies shoulder, and squeezed his pressure point, stopping the blood flowing to his brain; he had fell unconscious to the ground. Diaspro squeaked and ran to his body lying on the ground, and Bloom hovered over him with eyes swelling with tears, both thinking he was dead. With Diaspro distracted, Helia made a run down the tunnel, catching onto what was going on, Riven had followed.

"Nabu has to be down here somewhere," Helia said gasping.

"It's only a matter of time before Sky wakes up and Diaspro finds out it was a trick," Riven said. He grabbed Helia's elbow and tugged him faster down the tunnel. Before they knew it, they both flew into a room and that's where they had found Nabu. His hands were cuffed to the wall, as well as his feet.

"Thank God you have found me," Nabu praised. "It wasn't my fault, it was a spell-"

"We already know," Riven said as he picked a lock with a bobby pin. "You're just lucky Musa asked me to hold these while she was fixing her hair. Before she could put them in, Darcy and Stormy got a hold of us. Now come on."

Racing down the hall, the three had reached the room. Everyone was lying on the floor, except for Bloom and Sky. "They're still alive," Helia said, checking pulses. "By the looks of it, they will be out for a little while. It's up to us to save the day."

"Where are Sky, Bloom and Diaspro though?" Riven asked. Helia shrugged.

"And Layla?" Nabu asked.

"Well, Layla wasn't with Timmy when he had come to free us the last time we had seen her was maybe an hour ago on that hologram. We have no clue where she is."

* * *

Quotes by Taylor Swift really seemed to fit parts of this chapter, that's why there are three out of the five that were hers... Thank you for reading! Last chapter is next! Excited? I am! Please review! My goal is to get 200 reviews. I am so close to achieving that before the next chapter. So please do help me! I hope you have enjoyed this last chapter! It took me like three days to get it all put together!

-MCL99


	31. SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY

**AHHH!1 I am so sorry the last chapter is taking so long to get up! I hardly have any time on my hands right now! And I can't really type very well these next couple days. I have about a page of it written. I'm hopping to have it up by the holiday (Halloween) since it is almost that time... I'm really sorry about the delay! Just bare with me a little longer until I can get the last chapter up!**


	32. 30:LifeisLikeAMovie WriteYou'reOwnEnding

**WCGN: Too Long**

**Chapter Thirty: **

_**Life's like a movie, write your own ending. Keep believing, keep pretending. **_

_**-Jim Henson **_

Can you imagine, one plane crash can lead to such drama? A malfunction could never make the future so... breathtaking, but it has. Every single detail of that night, well almost every detail was planned to happen. A plane going down in the middle of nowhere was scheduled to come into existence.

Have you realized how much we take things for granted? We value things that "we can't live without" so much. Picture this... you don't have a phone, television, laptop, internet, computer, game systems, all that sort of stuff... Trust me you won't die. Imagine growing up like that? Eight children did. Well, they had a few things, thanks to someone who could invent things very well lived there.

We all value things, but it's the things that we shouldn't value that much. We rely on electricity so much, and we don't appreciate the little things, enjoy what you have, not what you want. Have you ever met a greedy person? It's "I WANT THIS!" "I WANT THAT!" Rarely you ever hear a thank you.

Don't be greedy, don't allow yourself to be spoiled. People don't want to be around those types of people. Love what you got! Be glad you have your iPhones and Google to do your own homework. You're not always going to get everything you want in life.

Musa jumped as a bottle of ice cold water hit her cheeks. Her eyes popped opened instantly had she wiped the water of her eyes. Helia stood above with an empty water bottle. He dropped it and let it hit the sand on the floor and walked away. The three people who weren't knocked unconscious were trying to wake the others. The Trix had bottled water and Nabu had shown them where to get them.

"So what exactly happened here?" Riven asked. "We were gone one minute, next you are all out cold."

"Well after Sky fell to the ground during the distraction, Diaspro threw a fit... and began to throw attacks at us," Brandon stated. "By the way, where are Sky and Bloom?"

"No clue, we were hoping you would know..." Helia said.

* * *

Bloom's hands numbed as the turned purple. Ropes were tied around her wrist and with every movement, they got tighter and tighter. Her circulation was pain was horrible, and that was the only thing that was in Bloom's mind.

The ropes were attached to the walls, and her arms were spread apart like a T. Her feet dangled just a few inches above ground. She looked like someone suffering on a crucifix. As her body weight pulled her to the ground, the ropes got tight around her wrist, just like they did when she made the smallest movement you could make.

The last thing she expected was Diaspro to be behind this. It was the last thing anyone expected. Though she put hate on her shoulders because she should've known. Diaspro has always been against her since the day they met. The war between them had been going on ever since then, it never has ended.

"Comfortable yet?" Diaspro asked, her teeth sparkled in the light as she opened her mouth to smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Bloom asked, though she knew the answer. Sky, was the reason Diaspro hated Bloom, and he was why Bloom had hatred over Diaspro.

"With you in his life, I will never be able to be with the love of my life."

"Then let me go! I'd rather live on that island I've been on for eight years than be here on Magix, it was much peaceful there, we didn't have to worry about people like you and the Trix."

"He'll be searching. He'll never give up on you Bloom. He has never given up when the two of us were married, and still are."

"He knows about you, he knows all you did, what makes you think that he will still be with you?" Bloom questioned her, and she have out a big laugh.

"I thought you were smarter than that, but I guess I was wrong... Obviously, you've never heard of a mind-control spell..."

"I'm going to guess you used that for marriage to?"

"Actually, no and yes. His father told him he needed to marry he came up with this little thing. Sky was going to marry some other girl...She's a good acquaintance of his... though I changed his mind... It's a very useful spell..."

"You're a horrible person," Bloom said. Forgetting the pain, she leaned her body forward, and yelped in pain.

"Don't worry, your wrist will fall off pretty soon, and that pain will go away..." Diaspro's hair flipped has she turned around. She walked out of the room with her heels clicking against the concrete floor.

Diaspro had won. Bloom already knew that the minute she walked in. Her time was over. There was no chance to fight. She probably would be founded to late and Sky would leave off with Diaspro. Aiden would just have to live with the twins, Samson and Oriana, he's close friends with them anyways. Her time was over. Diaspro has won. There was use to even try to fight when your opponent had already won.

Diaspro shut the door of another room, with sky, lying deadly unconscious on the table. Smiling at the body, she walked over toward it. She put her hand by his face, and her wrist began to glow a reddish color.

"Return to your friends. Make sure they know that that red headed brat Bloom is dead. Tell them, you never want to see them again. You've always hated the Winx Club and just hung out with them for uh, popularity. Come back to me at our palace tonight. Oh and make sure that they understand you want no part of the brat of yours life." Her hand returned to normal and she vanished from the room as Sky's blue eyes popped open.

* * *

The gang returned to the house, still, they were trying to locate Bloom and Sky. The mission would not be complete until they did. It was going to be a long day. Flora shut her eyes for a second as she plopped down onto the couch, as well did the others. She jumped suddenly to a bang on the door. She looked at her wrist to notice they had all fallen asleep talking about the Bloom, Sky, and Layla's disappearance.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the knocking door. As soon as she wrist turned to the left, the door flew open. "Oh thank God you're all alive!" A brunette covered with mud exclaimed throwing her arms around the neck of Flora giving her a damp hug.

"Layla! We've been looking for you! Where have you been?" Flora said, before Layla could reply, the others walked toward the door. Timmy's eyes expanded. He didn't tell the others what exactly happened to Layla. He watched her die, and there she was, alive, and perfectly healthy.

"Timmy!" Layla shouted, giving him a hug as well. "I didn't know if you made it or not! Thank God you're still alive!"

"But, how are you?" He questioned her. "I watched you fall down the abyss. I witnessed you die?"

"Miracles happen. You of all people should know that," With a smile, Layla glanced at everyone. She was so happy to be back with her friends. But unfortunately, it turned upside down with her eyes fell on Nabu. " What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Liz?"

"Layla," Stella said. "it's all just a misunderstanding. He was spelled... He was fooled into loving Elizabeth. It's not his fault."

"Spelled? And how long have you been spelled?"

"About a year before the plane crash," Nabu answered Layla's question.

"Love is the most powerful thing in the world Nabu," Layla began. " I breaks spells, and starts them as well. If you were truly under a spell, it would have broke before the accident. He's lying to you everyone. Come on let's get out of here!" Layla turned around and the others began to follow her, but they were stopped.

"She's dead." Nabu said. "Your beloved Bloom of Sparks is dead. Sky killed her." They all turned around. The wizard who once was there friend, held a glowing ball in his hands. "Stay still, and nobody dies, alright?"

Eyes blinked rapidly. They were all shocked. They thought Nabu was spelled. They thought he was on there side. No. He wasn't. It was all a lie, just to get inside their minds.

The door knocked behind them. Nabu rested his eyes on Tecna since she was closer to the door. "Open it," He commanded. Tecna's purple hair flew back behind her shoulders as she spun around to the door. She opened it, and found a piece of paper on the ground.

"It's another note," She said.

"Go on, read it!"

"_Dear everyone who is listening to this,_

_It's time for me to go. I always hated the Winx, and I was only in it for the popularity, not for friendship. I must go to my true love, Diaspro. Thanks for the memories! BTW, Bloom is dead, sorry, but the only way for my future to be good is for her to be gone._"Tecna read.

"Told you," Nabu said with a smile.

"What do you want from us exactly?" Musa questioned.

"Your children!"

"Fine you can take them, now leave us alone!" Stella commanded, everyone's color drained from their faces as they stared at Stella angrily.

"Will do," Nabu said. He closed his fist and the flame went out. He exited the building in a blink of an eye.

"You idiot!" Riven shouted at Stella. "How stupid are you?"

"Gee I'm sorry. "Stella said sarcastically. " Ms. Faragonda wouldn't let him take them first. And second, we needed him out of the way before we could leave to save them. He doesn't have his magical staff, so he can't teleport, can he? Unlike him, I always have my scepter."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, you haven't used your ring in so long," Helia committed.

"Before she earned her Enchantix," Flora said. " Now, we may not be able to save Bloom, but the children still have a chance, but the time is ticking, Stel, do you mind hurrying up?" Rolling her eyes, the blonde slipped the metal off of her finger, and tossed it in the air. It twirled down in the form of a scepter, and took them to the place where the children were being cared at.

Their old teacher rose from their chairs as they appeared. A smile appeared across Professor Wizgiz's face. " Glad to see you again girls!" He said happily.

"Thanks everyone for doing this, but we really need to leave. Nabu is going to be here any second, looking for the kids," Flora said. "We are going to take them off your hands now, but once we leave, we may never come back. Don't look for us alright? It's a privilege seeing you all again!"

"As soon as we leave, please, do us a favor," Tecna began. " For our safety, duplicate the children. And give them to Nabu when he arrives. He's not who you thought he is. Don't trust him with anything, except the fake children. Sorry for rushing out so quickly!"

"No problem girls, they all know what's up with the Trix and all. They understand." Faragonda said. "The children are in the other room asleep. Good luck, and have a great future and hope to see you again, but may I ask, what happened to Bloom and the Sky fellow?"

"Sky, killed Bloom..." Musa quietly said. "He's part of this too... we really gotta go everyone, ciao!" The gang all rushed into the room Faragonda pointed, and the teachers did what they were told. With the help of Stella's wand, the vanished into the dark room, the remaining winx and specialist, and all of the children. They left to their destination, the last place expected, a place on the planet of Oferla, an unknown island, that the Winx Club and Riven had been trapped on with the children from a plane crash.

Most of the kids got to meet their fathers. Melony already knew hers so she doesn't count, but Brooke will never meet hers, and Aiden, will most likely never see his either, on top of that, he will never see his mother again. Most of them all lived happily ever after the the island that brought sadness to a lot of people. But not everyone did.


	33. STORY FINISHED!

**_If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story.  
-Orson Welles  
_  
**

**AHHHH! It's over! Finally! Alright, sorry the last chapter took awhile to get up... time was running out of my hands, and plus I wanted a little break from TL so I could get some thoughts for the last chap. I was going to update yesterday for the holiday, but I was sick yesterday and the day before, REALLY sick. So happy late Halloween! But now I don't have to worry about updating late again! Yippie!**

**Okay... so I'm a little too excited... sorry about that... I have reached my goal for this story, which was 200 reviews! I set that goal toward the middle of the story when I received 100. SO far, TL as gotten the most reviews for my writing!**

**Alright, so I would like to apologize. Updates were slow during the summer, and I am extremely sorry about that. My summer was cut short... I had swim team, and a few private things going on. Because of those things, summer break was the worst this year. I really haven't gotten the chance. I hoped those 3 days a week updates for about three weeks helped.**

**The update for the last chapter was long I know! I sort of explained it above. It hasn't been updated since the 29th of September but hey, the chapter was 2000 words! I needed time to think about what I was going to write in it and still I know I ended the story very bad! Blame it on writers block and how much time I have!**

**Thank you for reading! I loved receiving the reviews to this. And for future readers of this story, thanks! So long everyone! Too Long is finally over, and it took way too long to complete, sorry once again! Feel free to read my other stories if you like.**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99 AKA Natty.B**

**PS On the title of the last chapter, sorry a lot of the words are put together, I didn't have enough room to space them out! SORRY!**


	34. Possible Sequel

Hey Too Long readers!

I just wanted to say two things I meant to say in the last authors not but forgot, one of them is really important, the other, you guys already spotted out for me!

Okay, the one where you guys pointed out the obvious is that the chapter was rushed, I know, and I sort of told you in the other authors note. SOme of you even said stuff about cliffhangers... well that sort of leaves to the next part...

The second is I will **MOST LIKELY **do a one-shot sequel, or short about how they ended up, like how the kids are adjusting to the new dads, Sky with Diaspro, and a little info on what exactly is up with the hole Nabu thing.

It will be a Christmas story, and will be posted around Christmas time. I will make another Author's Note for this story at that time to let you know if it's out. Now if I don't do the sequel, I will let you know by author's note. **IF **I do the story, it will probably be called something like "Christmas on an Unknown Island" something like that. If you guys have any title suggestions, please let me know by review! I want a title similar to that.

Once again, **THERE MAY BE A SEQUEL _BUT_ THERE MAY NOT BE.**

****Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far!


End file.
